Les Tribulations d'une Totalitariste
by CrazyLittlePenguin
Summary: Le Fléau, mes amis, le Fléau nous guette. Et ce n'est pas le Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte, grand Duc de son état, qui viendra se mouiller les plumes pour vous protéger. Quand la vie offre des citrons, faites une limonade, mais lorsqu'elle vous affuble de tout l'attirail du sorcier au karma rouillé, une bonne droite serait bien méritée. N'est-ce pas, Ann ?
1. Prologue

Salutations, pauvre fou perdu dans un pays où ennui rime avec dépit, et où tout amusement est proscrit. Là, c'est le Sérieux. Bienvenue, ne soyez pas timides, prenez donc place, celle juste face à vous. Oui, juste là, n'ayez crainte, tout va bien. Rien de ce que vous allez lire n'est insensé, tout possède sa Logique dans un certain sens. La responsabilité de votre perdition ne peut m'incomber, vous êtes ici de votre plein gré. En vérité, rien ici ne m'appartient vraiment. Mis à part quelques livres ou autres bestioles, un dictionnaire vivant, deux-trois auteurs décérébrés, et des décérébrés pas auteurs de la moindre des façons. N'ayez crainte, n'ayez crainte. Vous plonger de la Science ne va pas vous étouffer, toutes les recherches ont par ailleurs été effectuées par mes soins, et je n'en suis pas morte de la moindre des façons. Je vous l'assure. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous fourvoyez pas : Cette histoire n'est pas nouvelle. En fait, il en existe un premier - vieux - jet de par ces contrées. De plus, elle a deux autres homonymes, un ancien et un tout jeune, sur ce vieux monde bien trop vaste. La raison ? Elle est toute simple. Nous avons été deux sur ce projet, Laziness Potter-Silverstone et votre serviteur. Chacune son point de vue, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, me diriez-vous. Beaucoup de Bêtise qui n'a pas sa place ici - ne riez pas, voyons, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire - et qui donc se retrouve bien plus à sa place là-bas.

[fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste

Cette, ou plutôt ces lectures, ne vous apporteront rien. Mais vous les lirez tout de même. Je vous l'ordonne, vil Moldu, pauvre chose ignorante de toute Connaissance ! Enrichissez-vous un peu votre cervelle de Troll des Montagnes, emplissez-le d'autre chose que de jus de citrouille ! Lisez, vous dis-je.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Tout a une fin... Sauf la banane, qui en a deux_ \- Proverbe africain

* * *

« _Non ! Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ?_ »

Courir. Courir avant que l'irréparable n'advienne.

C'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle pouvait discerner dans son esprit torturé. Ses pas l'emmenaient d'eux-même à travers le dédale de ruelles typiquement londoniennes. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas le quartier, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, son intuition lui soufflait où aller afin de les retrouver. Tous les deux.

Sans aucune distinction, ni priorité.

« _Et pourquoi avoir livré les Potter ?! C'étaient tes amis, non ? Et maintenant tu comptes me tuer moi ?_ »

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de réfléchir, son cerveau étant comme en stand-by, totalement déconnecté de tout semblant de réalité. L'endroit était désert, et elle devinait presque les visages des habitants du quartier derrière les quelques lumières s'échappant des fenêtres, ou du moins celles qui n'étaient pas recouvertes par des volets.

Tapis comme des rats.

Des rats. Quelle allusion que lui envoyait le peu d'esprit critique qu'il lui restait.

« _Traître ! Traître de Mangemort !_ »

Ça explosait plus loin. Bonne piste ?

Elle déboula sur une place, après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de ruelles différentes, au bas mot, avec la tête qui tournait et les pieds en feu. Déboussolée et complètement hagarde.

Elle n'avait juste pas le choix.

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, prête à reprendre sa marche, sa quête, sa croisade, elle se figea.

Deux personnes. Deux sorciers. De chaque côté. Au beau milieu d'un amoncellement épars de moldus déchiquetés, ce qui ne la frappa alors pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'il lui restait de repères venait alors de s'ébouler, sous son regard déshumanisé, et elle en contemplait les ruines sans même y prêter attention. Occupée par autre chose. Occupée par d'autres gens, ceux-ci bien vivants. Et pour longtemps. Pour très longtemps encore. Elle allait tout faire pour.

-S'il vous plaît, ânonnait-elle, s'il vous plaît...

Un rictus. Un sourire. Défigurant deux visages symboliques de son existence.

-Non...

Elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Les quelques mots de protestation, aussi simples soient-ils, qu'elle parvenait à sortir s'envolaient directement dans le vent, incapables d'atteindre leurs buts.

La panique. Elle était là, prête à éclore et à pourrir ses sens de ses tentacules avides, pour la plonger dans une démence dont seules son obsession et sa fatigue la préservaient.

D'autres mots que les siens troublèrent le silence morbide. Incantation, malédiction.

Un sortilège qui puait la Mort.

-Non !

Un cri qui troublait. Elle-même s'étonnait d'en avoir encore la force. Et le sorcier le plus proche d'elle s'interrompit. Il la regardait. Et elle ne savait même pas lequel c'était. Elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aurait reconnu quand bien même ses larmes auraient été absentes et ne troublaient pas sa vue.

Ça dura un an. Ça dura le battement d'une aile de papillon, d'une goutte qui tombait sur le bitume. Le temps de dire un mot. De perdre un soupir.

Il n'y avait plus personne face à elle. Seul restait l'autre, là-bas, en face. Plus loin. Le meurtrier, peu importe de qui il s'agissait.

Le meurtrier. Il riait.

Elle le haïssait.

Viscéralement.

Et il riait. Il continuait de rire.

Ça aboyait.

Ça n'arrêtait pas d'hurler son rire animal.


	2. Saison Une

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **Saison Une**

* * *

Bonjour à vous, brave personne inconnue de mes relations. Apparemment, nous connaissons chacun des êtres peuplant cette Terre à six connaissances près. Peut-être êtes-vous en concubinage avec le médecin de la grand-mère d'une amie au vendeur de poissons rouges de ce gamin que j'eus connu lors de mes premières années d'études moldues. Peut-être pas. Mais mon réseau doit au moins s'étendre jusqu'à vous, à six personnes près donc. Permettez-moi ainsi de vous tutoyer.

Je vais t'emmener, lecteur bientôt fidèle, dans un monde tout rose et très joyeux. Une école où tout le monde croule des jours heureux, un paysage fantasmagorique, des créatures fantastiques. Quelques vies par-ci, par-là. Deux, en particulier.

Ne cherche pas pourquoi, elles ont été tirées au sort. Et puis elles sont amies, donc ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups pour le scénariste accro à ses RTT. Elles passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble, ceci explique cela.

Ces personnes ne sont pas vraiment saines d'esprit. Mais peut-être est-ce ce qui les rend autrement plus intéressantes à étudier qu'un pauvre Monsieur Lambda qui passe sa journée à déchiffre la Gazette en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Certes, ce Monsieur Lambda n'a l'air ni très sain, ni très lambda.

Oh, et puis flûte.

 _Ne réfléchissez plus. Lisez._


	3. S1, Arc Premier

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 _Arc Premier : La Rentrée (Sixième Année)._

* * *

Action de rentrer quelque chose dans un local, à l'abri : _Participer à la rentrée des foins._

Action de revenir dans un lieu que l'on avait quitté: _La rentrée du personnel._

 **Action de reprendre ses fonctions, ses travaux après l'interruption des vacances : _La rentrée des classes_**

Pour un acteur, un homme public, fait de reparaître, après une absence, dans son activité : _Député qui prépare sa rentrée politique._

Période qui succède aux congés annuels au début de l'automne : _Des grèves qui annoncent une rentrée difficile._

Action de recouvrer des fonds ; somme recouvrée : _Attendre des rentrées importantes._

Retour dans les couches denses de l'atmosphère terrestre d'un véhicule spatial ou d'une tête nucléaire larguée par un missile balistique.

Cartes que l'on prend à la place de celles que l'on a écartées ; au bridge, carte qui permet de reprendre la main.


	4. S1, A1, Chapitre Un

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

 _Je suis en train de dérailler dans un train fou_ \- Ozzy Osbourne, in Crazy Train

* * *

Rares sont les situations exigeant un contrôle de soi-même plus important que celui que requiert l'abstention de rire en voyant un Professeur Slughorn tourner au rouge en s'étouffant avec un bézoar. Mais celle-ci en faisait partie. C'est ce que ne tarda pas à découvrir Ann dans le couloir du wagon, alors qu'elle ne faisait que chercher innocemment un compartiment. Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte venait de faire ses besoins sur ce que tout indiquait comme étant le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef, Serpentard qui plus est. Voir le hibou en dehors de sa cage n'était pas étonnant en soi, l'intelligence de l'oiseau lui ayant permis d'apprendre comment en entrer et en sortir. Mais tant de matière fécale signifiait sans doute qu'il couvait quelque chose. Cependant, son plumage chatoyant de Grand-Duc soigné qui se respecte était toujours aussi vif, ses yeux fiers et orgueilleux conservaient leur dignité, ses ailes ne formaient aucun angle bizarre avec son corps, toujours de même corpulence que la veille. Tout ceci ne correspondait à aucun véritable symptôme connu de maladie aviaire.

Forte de sa conclusion, la jeune fille fixait le Serpentard, angoissée de savoir quelle allait être sa réaction. Sauf qu'il continuait à se taire, comme n'ayant toujours pas réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Il devait expulser ses matières fécales hors de son corps, commença-t-elle. C'est un acte essentiel pour tout être vivant, même s'il est tabou dans de nombreuses cultures et tout au moins très intime.

Le Serpentard ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de capter quoi que ce soit. Bouche béante et sourcils tressautants : Toujours et encore sous le choc.

-Certes, en temps normal, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter, la défécation est volontaire et nécessite une action consciente, cependant, une défécation involontaire peut se produire, par exemple en cas d'émotion forte, de troubles psychomoteurs ou de maladie. Tout comme différentes affections peuvent perturber ou stopper le mécanisme de défécation. Les causes peuvent être d'origine organique, psychogène ou socio-culturelle.

Elle pensait l'avoir définitivement perdu, là. Ses yeux se rétrécissaient, expression de dégoût.

-Sir Charles-Edouard n'étant ni malade ni atteint d'un quelconque trouble psychomoteur, j'en déduis que son acte était motivé par une émotion forte. Probablement le mépris. Il ressentait certainement le besoin de t'humilier en public.

Là, le Préfet semblait céder le pas à la haine froide qu'elle pouvait lire dans l'angle dur que formait sa bouche et dans ses sourcils maintenant froncés.

-Tu as l'air en colère. Pourquoi? Oh, répondit-elle à sa question rhétorique sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de caser un mot, ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que quiconque puisse le découvrir. Je veux dire, vous les Serpentards, avez un don pour dissimuler vos pensées, votre ressenti... Mais j'ai bien vu tes émotions. Tu dois te demander comment, au vu de ta surprise. C'est en tous cas ce qu'indiquent tes yeux légèrement écarquillés, tes sourcils qui se sont levés durant un très court instant et ta bouche qui s'est entrouverte. En fait, je suis capable de repérer les micro-expressions, tint-elle à préciser pour bien expliquer son argumentation. Ce sont des expressions faciales brèves et involontaires exprimées en fonction des émotions vécues. Et il est très difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de simuler une micro-expression. Mais ça ne porte pas vraiment à préjudice puisque la plupart des gens sont incapables de les détecter - elles peuvent se produire dans un temps très court, de l'ordre d'un quinzième ou d'un vingt-cinquième de seconde.

Elle avait débité tout son explication d'une traite, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir à autre chose, entre autres pourquoi ce garçon ne s'était pas vu répartir à Serdaigle : Leur maison ne pouvait accepter quelqu'un ne sachant pas aligner deux mots dans une discussion pourtant largement à la portée de tout le monde. Pauvre de lui, condamné à errer dans l'ignorance de tout, même ce qui peut se passer sous son nez. Ses lèvres se plissèrent et ses sourcils se contractèrent de plus en plus. La colère ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Peut-être allait-elle devoir lui expliquer que la haine ne résolvait rien, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un phénomène facilement maîtrisable auquel on pouvait remédier avec une simple méditation relaxante, même brève, permettant en outre d'ouvrir ses chakras. Elle avait lu un essai sur la définitions des chakras quelques mois auparavant, concept d'origine indo-népalaise signifiant roue, ou encore disque, en sanskrit, et désignant des « centres spirituels » ou « points de jonction de canaux d'énergie ». Elle avait trouvé fascinant la corrélation possible entre cette vision du corps et la théorie de Draconicus Mirabilis le Jeune qui donnait pour origine de la magie certains points précis de l'anatomie humaine, un peu comme des catalyseurs.

D'ailleurs, la focalisation de la concentration sur ces points permettrait peut-être de faire évoluer l'utilisation de la magie innée, à savoir sans baguette, mais ces considérations étaient bien trop inatteignables pour le pauvre interlocuteur qui lui faisait face. Il lui fallait en parler à Poppy, qu'elle voyait agiter le bras avec un pull bleu électrique qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à elle.

-Oh, excuse-moi, une amie me fait signe. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'elle souhaite ma présence. A moins que ce ne soit une convention sociale?

Toujours aussi nigaud, le Serpentard commença à dégainer sa baguette. Elle le coupa dans son élan en continuant son speech, certaine qu'un flux trop important de paroles sensées était capable de brouiller ses commandes cérébrales.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite lui tenir compagnie, acheva-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, je vais donc prendre congé. J'ai apprécié notre petite conversation, bien que le terme monologue soit plus approprié étant donné que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix une seule fois. Il faudra remettre ça à une prochaine fois.

De toute évidence, le Préfet n'était pas du même avis que la jeune fille, et l'impatience de se défaire définitivement de sa compagnie commençait à suinter par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Au revoir. Nous nous retrouvons à Poudlard, Sir Charles-Edouard.

Elle alla ouvrir une des fenêtres du train, permettant ainsi à l'oiseau de prendre majestueusement son envol vers le château. Il était magnifique, avec ses plumes brunes à nuances rousses et mordorées qu'il faisait luire dans la lumière blafarde de la gare. Bon. Maintenant, il lui fallait retrouver Oprah.

Le mouvement frénétique du bras au pull bleu faisait de moins en moins de doute quant à l'identité de sa propriétaire. Et il ne lui fallut qu'une petite minute pour la rejoindre, après s'être bien fait bousculer par la horde de troisième années qui se répandaient dans le train en bande organisée. Peut-être qu'Aloïs Lawford était parmi eux. Mais c'est avec soulagement qu'elle ne tomba sur aucune rousse un peu boulotte lors de sa traversée de la horde. Elle n'aimait pas la foule, et encore moins devoir y être bloquée par une quelconque conversation.

-Que les étoiles veillent sur toi ! l'apostropha Oprah en levant son traité de runes en son honneur une fois qu'elle se fut insérée dans le compartiment.

Traité qu'elle tenait encore une fois à l'envers, mais Ann avait renoncé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. C'était Poppy, ça lui suffisait maintenant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Sa soif d'explications avait peut-être trouvé sa limite, mais elle adorait tellement son amie que cela ne lui causait aucun problème.

-Que le Soleil éclaire tes pensés, répondit-elle avec jovialité.

Elle posa ses affaires dans le porte-bagages d'un petit coup de _Wingardium Leviosa_ , avant de s'asseoir sur le siège qui faisait face à Oprah, raide comme un piquet, et surtout impatiente de soumettre sa problématique.

-Poppy, il me faut absolument ton avis, commença-t-elle d'un ton dramatique. Penses-tu que l'accumulation d'énergie dans les chakras par la méditation permettrait, comme le disait Draconicus Mirabilis le Jeune, de l'amalgamer dans les sources corporelles de la magie et ainsi de se passer de baguette ?

Le train siffla pour annoncer à tous les élèves de se dépêcher, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que d'augmenter le brouhaha ambiant. Paradoxalement, elle aimait bien les rentrées scolaires. L'odeur du parchemin et des robes neuves l'avaient peut-être toujours réconfortée dans son idée qu'elle rentrait enfin chez elle.

-La magie nous relie intimement au champs cosmique des infinies possibles, répondit Oprah, visiblement emballée par la réflexion qui lui était soumise.

Alors si tout était effectivement possible, y aurait-il un lien entre naissance de la magie et sensibilité au monde extérieur ?

-Donc tu penses que c'est faisable, vraiment ? Parce que j'ai lu dans un essai d'Adinath Hirapati sur la définition des chakras qu'il existait un état de méditation suffisamment profond pour te mettre en transe. Les essais n'ayant été pratiqués que sur des moldus, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une façon pour eux d'approcher la magie, mais comme ils n'y ont jamais été habitués, c'est ce qui les déconnecte de leur corps.

-Quand la matérialité et l'attachement terrestre disparaissent, se crée une place qui laisse s'exprimer le soi intrinsèque, et la vie devient véritablement magique. La méditation propose un système de communication qui établit une correspondance entre le corps matériel et le corps psychique, ce qui libère ce que nous appelons communément « magie » et que les moldus préfèrent nommer « extase ». C'est la clef pour comprendre le fonctionnement primitif de la magie.

Ah. C'était entièrement pertinent dès lors que l'on admettait l'existence d'une dimension éthérée au corps humain. Mais Ann n'avait jamais été très douée pour s'avancer dans les sciences qui ne répondaient pas bien à son esprit bien trop cartésien. Elle n'arrivait pas à asseoir ce genre de choses sur des fondements solides, mais c'était ce qui les rendait tout simplement fascinantes à ses yeux. Même si l'impossibilité de les prouver leur ôtait quelque part un peu de plausibilité.

-Donc en vrai, ils pourraient devenir sorciers.

C'était tout bête. En fait, peut-être que ce que les moldus appelaient télékinésie ou lévitation pourrait être une manifestation de la magie. Peut-être même que le mentalisme était une dérivation de l' _Impero_. Et les nés-moldus, comme elle, deviendraient de simples moldus plus enclins à la concentration sur eux-mêmes. Peut-être était-ce une mutation génétique. La science moldue l'avait toujours un peu émoustillée, il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur le sujet.

-... Une expansion de conscience. C'est ce qui permettrait le développement évolutif des flux d'énergies à travers les divers canaux. S'ils ne se rendent pas clairement compte des possibilités infinies qu'ils peuvent acquérir grâce à leurs propres efforts et à l'aide de la Magie... Les moldus sont comme des élèves qui n'ont pas assimilé la leçon. Ils n'ont pas écouté, ou n'ont pas compris le raisonnement. Ils ne peuvent donc pas progresser intelligemment...

Et la sagesse des mots d'Oprah avait été écoutée religieusement par une Ann toute concentrée sur ses pensées, tant et si bien que ses mains oisives étaient retournées se venger sur ses mèches en bataille. Mais le nid d'oiseau auquel allait ressembler sa tignasse était bien loin de ses préoccupations actuelles. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'on est les plus attentifs. Mais du coups les nés-moldus seraient les plus méritants de tous. Je ne pense pas que ça serait facilement accepté, par contre, conclut-elle pensivement en réprimant un bâillement.

La communauté étant ce qu'elle était, ce n'était qu'un euphémisme guère aventureux. Mais de toute façon elle n'était pas encore assez quelqu'un pour pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement. Elle aurait adoré voir les préjugés disparaître, non pas pour eux nés-moldus, mais plutôt pour pouvoir admirer les mines défraîchies des grands défenseurs de la cause des Sang-Purs. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment Wonder Woman non plus. Dommage.

Quelque part, Wonder Woman avait toujours été sa préférée, et ce depuis ses premières apparitions dans les comics DC des années quarante, qu'elle avait tout simplement dévorés après avoir mis la main dessus par hasard, dans un petit magasin de son quartier qui les vendait par lots. Et sa collection allait en s'empirant, année après année, pack après pack.

C'est en se remémorant toute la jeunesse d'amazone de son héroïne favorite sans en omettre la moindre minute qu'elle sortit un paquet de dragées surprises, bientôt posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour permettre à son amie de se servir si elle le voulait. Mh. Abricot. Pourquoi pas, après tout, probablement que la rentrée lui portait chance. De toute façon, elle était tellement heureuse et excitée à l'idée de rentrer au château que rien n'aurait pu lui gâcher ces quelques instants de bonheur.

-Oeuf pourri, décréta son amie, très pragmatique malgré l'horreur qu'elle venait d'ingérer. Tu penses que Jupiter m'en veut ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vue piocher dans le sachet, toute occupée qu'elle était à essayer de deviner si le bruit qu'elle entendait dans le couloir était celui du train, celui du chariot de friandises ou encore des élèves lambda qui se promenaient sans autorisation. Aussi cela lui arracha un petit rire amusé alors qu'elle regardait Oprah mastiquer le bonbon ignoble avec componction, presque délicatement. Paradoxe tout à fait normal.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit Jupiter qui décide de la couleur des colorants utilisés dans ces dragées ou bien de l'arôme qu'elles diffusent, même si il me semble de plus en plus certain qu'il pourrait exister une corrélation entre la couleur et le goût en ce qui concerne ces bonbons. En fait, même si elles ne reflètent pas vraiment leur parfum visuellement, le bleuet ayant par exemple déjà eu une teinte rose nacrée pour ma part, il ne me paraît pas totalement incohérent qu'ils puissent suivre une certaine logique.

Et, pour étayer sa théorie, elle piocha une petite poignée de dragées qu'elle posa entre ses cuisses, prête à noter scrupuleusement tout ce qu'elle allait découvrir entre ses neurones déjà bien pleins. Mais c'était comme l'estomac d'un troll, personne n'en avait jamais vu la limite. Elle coupa des petits morceaux de chacun des bonbons pour les mettre sur ses genoux, essayant de deviner par avance sur quoi elle allait tomber.

-Alors. Bleu-électrique-presque-bleu-roi... Chaussettes sales. Mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant. Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont utilisé de vraies chaussettes pour en reproduire l'odeur ? Personnellement, je pense que ça serait plus barbare qu'autre chose.

Elle aurait plutôt parié sur quelque chose comme barbe à papa ou sang de poulet, laissant le vert pomme aux vieilles chaussettes, mais les exceptions pouvaient exister, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage pour elle que ça tombe sur son premier sujet d'études. Ensuite, elle en choisit un blanc immaculé, qui n'avait pas d'odeur spécifique non plus. Jus de poubelle. Elle le recracha de dépit, et en prit un rose. Banane. Déjà un peu mieux, mais elle n'en aurait pas non plus prédit un tel goût. Est-ce que c'était purement le hasard qui régissait les parfums des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue ?

Navrant.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le rose conviendrait à la banane alors que l'on aurait pu lui trouver un goût plus approprié, comme celui de la pelouse, car on a déjà pu voir que le cramoisi avait souvent un parfum terreux alors que le rouge sentait plutôt des choses fraîches, comme la rosée sur les nénuphars ou le sirop de menthe de la dernière fois. Pourquoi la banane ? Ça n'est ni vraiment terreux, ni vraiment frais non plus. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Elle ne redressa la tête au même moment où Oprah recommença à parler planètes, l'interrompant dans son compte-rendu décevant. Peut-être n'en valait-il pas la peine, finalement. Au diable les bonbons, ça n'avait aucun sens, et donc aucun intérêt d'étude.

-J'ai regardé Mercure et une lune y brille drôlement, déclara tranquillement Oprah qui continuait de s'examiner les doigts avec concentration.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre sur quelqu'un qu'Ann ne reconnut que trop vite, la faisant tourner au rouge tomate puis au blanc navet en quelques instants bien trop brefs pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Ses chakras n'étaient peut-être pas assez ouverts, ou alors c'était juste son karma.

Saleté de karma.


	5. S1, A1, Chapitre Deux

_L'autre version totalement barrée : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUXIEME**

 _Ne dispute pas avec un beau parleur, ne mets pas de bois sur le feu_ \- L'Ecclésiastique, in la Bible

* * *

-Bonjour à toi, vil manant osant s'aventurer dans une contrée où tout intérêt quelconque est proscrit, l'apostropha Oprah. Moi, Ô chiromancienne amatrice entourée de Joncheruines n'arrivant pas à brouiller mes pensées, mon illustre autre moi, mon je et mon dernier, mais non des moindres, moi-même, en plus d'une superbe fantômette en herbe que l'absence d'allusion tuerait de bonheur... mais peut-on vraiment tuer un fantôme ? Moi, dis-je donc, te salue.

Mon Dieu, s'écria intérieurement Ann en frôlant la crise d'apoplexie. Lupin. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Enfin, si en lui-même il ne la dérangeait pas, c'était plutôt ce qui s'annonçait qu'elle craignait.

-Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, commença Remus Lupin, Préfet à Gryffondor et probablement futur Préfet-en-Chef.

-Et nous te manquions tellement que tu as décidé de venir nous tenir compagnie plutôt que parler avec le couloir, qui, au demeurant, a une excellente conversation, bonne pour le repos neuronal, Loupin ? Continuait Oprah, l'air de rien, comme si ce n'étaient que des paroles saines d'esprit.

Elle baissa la tête pour le pas voir le nouveau venu, se concentrant sur ses cadavres de dragées en se triturant les cheveux, mélangeant peut-être un peu de colorants dans le blond-gris tristounet de ses mèches. Ce qui n'était pas grand chose par rapport à ce que sa Poppy lui avait déjà fait.

-... Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici ? Persista toutefois le Gryffondor sans compartiment fixe.

Peut-être que ce n'était rien, mais elle tiqua malgré tout. Parce que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Et elle s'en doutait depuis le début sans vouloir y croire.

-Qui ça, « on » ?

Oprah venait de se réveiller, semblait-il. Un peu trop tard, peut-être.

-Selon la logique, Poppy, le « on » ne semble pas avoir été utilisé comme un pronom impersonnel, il parle probablement de ses amis, autrement dit ceux qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs, exagéra-t-elle sciemment pour la mettre un peu en rogne et la préparer pour la bataille. Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre puisque Remus Lupin n'est pas connu pour avoir d'innombrables amis ou être un émérite coureur de jupon sans cervelle. Mais est-ce que nous, on veut les voir, eux ? Personnellement, j'émets une réserve à ce sujet.

Sa voix en devenait tremblotante sur la fin, presque chevrotante, comme d'habitude dans ces cas-là. Elle rougissait à la vitesse de la lumière et commençait à trembler. Et puis elle avait chaud. Quelle horreur.

-Pense à comment tu te sentirais si une bactérie s'installait à ta table pendant que tu manges... Moi, reprit-elle pensivement, je préfère encore ma crotte de nez à tes amis, ces butors les plus insensibles que j'aie eu l'infortune de rencontrer, décréta Oprah en prenant une autre dragée, tandis que Ann priait avec beaucoup trop de ferveur pour que ce qu'elle avait noté ne se réalise pas.

Peine perdue, mais ce n'était pas le temps qui manquait. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Il n'y a plus aucun compartiment de lib-

Il avait continué son plaidoyer pour une cause perdue avec la conviction d'un gars qui jouait sa dernière carte. En fait, il avait vraiment pas l'air retors, ce Remus Lupin. Ann ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui, l'englobant dans le groupe de dégénérés qu'il fréquentait, mais c'était probablement le plus intègre.

Et puis il y avait Peter, mais lui, il était un peu à part.

Non, il n'avait plutôt clairement rien à faire avec les deux autres crétins.

Crétins qui vinrent bousculer leur pote un peu trop pacifiste pour s'installer sans aucun gêne dans le compartiment. Et la jeune fille se sentait prise de combustion spontanée alors qu'elle se tassait vers la fenêtre, sans les regarder.

-Bah voilà, j'te l'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait un coin tranquille sans avoir besoin de se séparer, trompetait l'un des intrus aux yeux gris et à la tignasse récalcitrante que l'on reconnaissait par sa simple voix.

L'illustre et tristement connu Sirius Black venait de faire son apparition.

Il n'y avait probablement personne de plus exaspérant et de plus agaçant au monde, songeait la jeune fille en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre, pour éviter tous ces gens et tous leurs regards. Car à en entendre la voix empreinte de fierté du Gryffondor, ils étaient tous là. Il n'aurait eu aucune gloire à fanfaronner sans son fidèle meilleur ami James Potter, et Peter devait tous les suivre, comme à son habitude. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur trouvait, mais admettons. De toute façon, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles, ces Maraudeurs stupides.

-Oh la la. Les Baroudeurs nous envahissent, se trompa Oprah une fois de plus sans la moindre gêne. C'est l'Apocalypse, la Fin du monde. Je vais appeler un dératiseur.

Elle les déshabillait presque du regard, ce dont elle n'avait probablement aucune envie au demeurant, constata Ann lorsqu'elle osa lorgner du coin de l'œil la scène.

-A ta place j'ferais pas ça. Gaffe à ta carapace, Braveblatte, ricana Potter en s'affalant juste à côté d'Oprah, tout content de lui alors qu'il sortait un sandwich de son sac.

-On ne veut pas vous déranger, continuait le pacifiste commis d'office.

-'Fin au pire vous pouvez toujours partir hein, y a plein de compartiments bondés qui vous attendent. Tu m'diras, continua Black en s'adressant à Potter, elles sont tellement chiantes qu'on pourrait les refouler à l'entrée.

Ann soupira en ramenant ses jambes vers elle, les yeux plantés dans les nuages, en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle n'avait pas entendu Peter depuis que les trois autres étaient entrés dans le wagon. Le seul point positif de leur intrusion manquait à l'appel. Gé-nial.

-Qu'entends-je ? Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je crois entendre des voix. Sûrement les bribes d'un insignifiant cafard passant dans le coin, hm ?

Sentant qu'on lui parlait, Ann tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie en envoyant voler ses mèches emmêlées. Mais c'est en voyant James Potter qui la fixait qu'elle se résigna sur le coup, retournant se cacher contre sa fenêtre en regardant le bétail défiler dans la cambrousse. Elle n'y connaissait rien en races de vaches, mais celles-ci étaient bien jolie, avec des yeux ourlés de blanc et une robe brune, presque caramel. Il fallait qu'elle s'y mette, songeait-elle alors qu'un pré rempli de Selle-Français et de Lusitaniens passaient sous ses yeux. Par contre, niveau chevaux, elle était bien incollable. Mais il fallait dire qu'ils étaient faciles à reconnaître, des disparités existant entre les races tant au niveau des robes que de la morphologie, que ce soit de la tête ou du corps. Pareil pour les chiens. Mais les vaches...

-Jolies cicatrices, en passant, repris Oprah en se détournant d'elle. Maya l'Abeille les prémices ? Mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes couleurs, dommage. Essaie encore.

C'est le moment que choisit Peter, ce bon vieux Peter, pour entrer en scène en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Il était temps, songeait Ann en tournant des yeux plein d'espoir vers lui. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à elle, donc elle s'en fichait d'être vue.

-Vous avez trouvé un compartiment... Oh, tiens, salut !

Il adressa un petit sourire complaisant à Ann et Oprah accompagné d'un petit signe de tête. Frugaux comme signes de retrouvailles ? Peut-être. Ann s'attendait plus à des embrassades et des étreintes à tout va, comme Peter en avait le secret, mais ça allait devoir attendre. Il avait toujours caché leur amitié pour les protéger du couple Potter-Black. Et elle l'en remerciait toujours plus au fur et à mesure qu'elles côtoyaient ces énergumènes.

-Tu les connais ? Rebondit immédiatement Black en haussant les sourcils.

Ça devait lui faire bizarre de se dire que Peter avait des fréquentations qui ne tournaient pas autour de lui ni de son petit ami. Bien fait, en rigolait-elle intérieurement.

-Vite fait, répondit-il tout naturellement en haussant les épaules, comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi, y a un problème ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour répondre à la négative, préférant essayer d'apaiser les tensions avant que sa Poppy ne fasse une liste exhaustive de tout ce qu'elle reprochait à James Potter et à Sirius Black. Autrement dit, ils en auraient eu pour une semaine au bas mot. Mieux valait couper court au plus vite.

-Non, tout va bien, commença-t-elle courageusement en prenant beaucoup sur elle. On était juste en train de discuter et cela se passait plutôt bien, et ce même en omettant les dissensions internes à notre groupe plutôt hétérogène. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors ne sont pas vraiment connus pour cohabiter très souvent, mais pour l'instant nous communiquions comme toute personne sensée est supposée pouvoir faire. Aristote lui-même disait que « L'Homme est un animal social », on est donc tous dans la possibilité de s'appré... cier...

Elle s'était interrompue en entendant le silence qui était apparu lors de sa prise de parole, ce qui la fit instantanément flamber de honte. La seule chose qui la sortit de sa spirale de l'embarras fut Prince-Charmant, qu'Oprah lui avait fait tomber sur les genoux. Et les ronrons de l'animal parvinrent à la calmer assez efficacement, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-C'était bien mieux quand tu parlais pas, toi, ricana Sirius en pouffant sur son siège. Encore plus chiante que le vieux Binns. On dirait qu'elle récite son manuel quand elle parle.

Ann venait de se prendre une baffe. En pleine joue, avec un gant en métal plein de pointes acérées. Avec beaucoup d'élan et une pointe de sadisme. Elle était officiellement décédée dans la plus grande des hontes. Jamais elle n'atteindrait le Valhalla. Fini.

-Oh, Siri… soupira Oprah en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Ne peux-tu pas imiter les poissons ? Même eux savent éviter les ennuis en fermant leur bouche.

Les mouches faisaient plus de bruit en volant que toute la troupe de garçons à ce moment-là. Le Sirius Blackus n'était apparemment pas très féru de conversations. Un Gryffondor, très bien. En fait, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle y était montée qu'elle pouvait entendre le train avancer. Le bruit répétitif étaient toujours aussi reposant. Elle se serait probablement octroyé une petite sieste sans l'interruption malencontreuse des parasites vagabonds.

-Ah. Un sort de Mutisme ? Tant mieux. Peut-être que ça t'apprendra qu'un Sang-Pur élevé dans l'ombre de l'autoproclamé Lord des Mouches n'a rien à dire à une Serdaigle de Sang-Mêlé. Et surtout pas sur son éducation et sa manière de se comporter, rajouta une Oprah tranquille parfaitement consciente de la bombe qu'elle lançait. Le sang ne saurait mentir, hm ?

-Dixit l'héritière de mes fesses qui ne finira par exister qu'une fois mariée ? S'tu veux je peux te faire l'honneur de t'épouser, histoire que tu finisses par avoir un nom à toi, Cendrillon.

Ah, le retour du Titan. Il n'avait manqué à personne, à part peut-être à James Potter. Quelle joie de le revoir sur pieds. Elle en avait rêvé toute sa vie. Quel crétin.

-Tu as révisé tes classiques moldus ? C'est bien. Encore un peu de travail et tu finiras par être renié, futur Mr. Culcendron.

-Moi, au moins, j'assume. Je me cache pas derrière un papa avec qui on parle de connerius énormus alors qu'au fond tout le monde aurait préféré que je sois un mec.

-Énormus à Babille, le reprit Oprah machinalement. Avec qui tu sembles avoir des liens de parenté, vu votre tendance commune à vous gonfler pour vous donner de l'importance. Je me souviens d'une époque où tu te vantais de devenir comme Oncle Orion, plus tard. Ennuyeux à mourir et fervent fanatique de Magie Noire.

-Bah, c'est comme tes formes. Faudrait les gonfler pour leur donner de l'importance. Est-ce qu'on voulait tellement que tu portes un service trois pièces qu'on a essayé de te rendre androgyne ?

-Et toi, est-ce que tu renies tellement ton rôle d'héritier que tu en es venu à porter les cheveux aussi longs que ceux d'une fille ?

-Bah, pour toi qui es au courant des trucs moldus, tu devrais savoir que ça se fait. Mais pas dans les milieux pour petite fille sage à son papa.

Il avait accompagné sa pique mesquine d'un clin d'œil, un éternel rictus plaqué sur ses lèvres. Et il était terriblement moche, en fait, songeait Ann en le détaillant de haut en bas. Tout en lui indiquait une fierté sans nom et un orgueil à toute épreuve. Il avait une façon de parler qui suintait l'arrogance par tous les pores, et qui le rendait encore plus insupportable. Toujours plus insupportable. Même si, nota la jeune fille dans son étude poussée du Sirius Blackus, il y avait quelque chose dans ses sourcils, dans ses yeux, qui laissait transparaître une certaine insécurité. C'était subtil, et compréhensible aussi.

Ça le rendait un peu moins insupportable. Mais toujours aussi con.

En fait, elle retrouvait le même sentiment d'intranquilité que celui qu'arborait le Remus Lupinus en permanence.

-On dirait que ton fanatisme préconçu de Magie Noire s'est détourné au profit des moldus. T'es un grand garçon, maintenant, Sisi. T'as jamais remarqué que certaines filles n'aimaient pas du tout ce style peu sorcier que tu te donnes ?

-Tu serais étonnée de l'ampleur de mon succès, Poppy. Même ta copine. Il suffirait que je lui propose une nuit avec moi pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras.

-Le fait que tu sois un Dom Juan, commença timidement Ann d'une voix tremblante, et un collectionneur de femmes n'implique pas que tu doives essayer de draguer chaque hominidé de sexe féminin qui passe à proximité de toi. Ou hermaphrodite. Ou de sexe masculin. Chacun ses goûts, je ne critique pas, les trois cas sont après tout équiprobables. Tu as bien sûr le choix de la personne avec qui tu vas passer ton temps et, très possiblement, mélanger des fluides corporels dont je ne m'avancerai pas à préciser la nature.

-Est-ce que tu es train d'insinuer que je suis gay ? s'offusqua finalement un Black interdit.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Merci de prendre le relai, Oprah.


	6. S1, A1, Chapitre Trois

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

 _"Neuf personnes sur dix aiment le chocolat ; la dixième ment" -_ John G. Tullius

* * *

Poppy remuait un peu la hallebarde dans la plaie en toute conscience. Mais ça faisait du bien de le voir être déstabilisé et outré pour une fois. Lui, le grand Sirius Black, perdait un peu de sa superbe, c'était rafraîchissant. Bien que ça soit surtout Potter qu'elle aurait aimé voir être coincé. Lui, elle n'avait jamais trop pu le cerner mis à part sa facette qui rivalisait de bêtise avec la débilité de Black. Ou peut-être qu'il était simplement bête. Mais ça aurait été bien trop triste comme conclusion.

-Bonjour les enfants !

Elle tourna la tête en sursautant, ne s'attendant pas à voir débarquer Bubblebee, la dame qui vendait bien trop de mauvaises choses pour son cholestérol. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait se manquer de dévaliser à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Et puis c'était pas si cher que ça, et ça contribuait à l'esprit de la rentrée.

-Bonjour, Miss Bubblebee, fit-elle plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, rougissant encore comme après chaque prise de paroles.

-Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, Ballongommes du Bullard, Bonbons à hoquet, Chocogrenouilles, Chocoballes, Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron, Baguettes magiques à la réglisse, Souris en sucre ou encore Suçacides ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts !

La première à réagir fut sa gourmande de meilleure amie qui avait sauté de son siège, laissant totalement un Sirius Black hébété en plan pour se concentrer sur la vendeuse de bonbons. Elle profita du détournement de l'attention pour glisser un regard en direction de Peter, qui s'était installé fortuitement entre elle et Stupere Black. Brave Peter. Elle allait lui prendre quelques Ballongommes.

-Et voilà, uniquement du chocolat pour toi, ma chérie. Ça fera dix-sept mornilles et quatre Noises.

Forte de son nouveau butin de guerre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire tomber sur Remus Lupin en passant. Elle avait trébuché ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Etait-ce calculé ? Son amie aurait-elle fait exprès de vouloir partager ses friandises avec un Maraudeur autre que Peter ? Ça ne semblait pas vraiment probable, surtout que l'onomatopée ayant suivi l'action était d'une placidité guère équivoque. Pourquoi voudrait-elle être gentille avec lui ? Ça n'avait définitivement aucune logique. Toute cohérence avait été abandonnée dès lors que son amie était en jeu, mais elle pensait au moins que sa conduite envers les débiles était un minimum constante. Mais, en soi, Remus Lupin n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait confondre avec James Potter ou Sirius Black. Quoi qu'il en était, elle ne comprenait pas trop le but de la manœuvre. Lui devait-elle quelque chose ? Normalement, selon les thèses d'Aristote, l'amitié revenait à la triple obligation de donner, recevoir et rendre, à la fois libre et obligée, intéressée et désintéressée. En donnant, espérait-elle recevoir ? Et voulait-elle lier une amitié avec Lupin ?

Question à creuser.

-Euh-Attends, fit ledit fauteur de troubles de ses pensées en direction d'Oprah, tu oublies ça !

Mais Ann savait que tout avait été fait sciemment, et pour preuve, son amie ignora royalement le Gryffondor désemparé couvert de bonbons. Et apparemment donner une Souris en sucre à son chat était d'une importance autrement supérieure à celle de répondre à un autre congénère humain. Elle allait avoir du sucre de partout, elle le sentait venir avec des sabots de trois tonnes cinq chacun.

-Je ne crois pas au hasard, Loupin. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est tombé sur toi de façon totalement mystérieuse et nébuleuse qu'il ne s'agit pas en réalité d'un message codé de la Vie. Profite de cette synchronicité saugrenue.

Sirius Black avait profité de cet instant pour se ravitailler en sucreries en tout genre, mais surtout en Chocogrenouilles. Si jamais il en profitait pour leur en envoyer dans le compartiment, Ann jurait sur tous les Saints connus et inconnus qu'elle lui ferait avaler sa baguette et son balai en même temps.

-C'est trop suspect. Rends-les Moony, elle va t'empoisonner !

-Selon toute logique, ne put-elle s'empêcher de corriger, il serait étonnant que les chocolats reçus par Remus Lupin fussent empoisonnés d'une quelconque façon. Étant donné qu'ils sont encore emballés et viennent directement du chariot de Miss Bubblebee, cela ne voudrait signifier que deux choses : Soit, mais je ne le pense pas, Miss Bubblebee, s'empressa-t-elle de rassurer la vendeuse, les chocolats étaient d'ores et déjà empoisonnés avant que vous n'entriez dans notre compartiment, ce qui exigerait habileté et adresse pour les reconnaître et les donner à Remus Lupin. Soit, et là encore ce serait extrêmement improbable, Poppy aurait trouvé le moyen d'incorporer une substance dangereuse aux produits à travers un papier fait d'aluminium et de plastique. Cependant, si elle y était parvenue, elle aurait reçu depuis longtemps une chaire à côté du professeur Slughorn pour ses avancées dans le domaine de l'inoculation des potions magiques.

Elle conserva sa dignité. Elle conserva sa dignité malgré le fou-rire de Sirius Black, l'air gêné de Remus Lupin, l'hilarité entendue de James Potter et l'expression ahurie de Peter, qui n'était toujours pas habitué. Elle conserva sa dignité.

-Je dois te le concéder : tu es un excellent Gryffbatteur

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la réplique qui ne percuta même pas son cerveau, elle se fraya un chemin entre les jambes et les rires vers le chariot de Miss Bubblebee en sortant quelques Mornilles de sa poche, sans trop compter combien, ses yeux et son attention étant déjà rivés à toutes les victuailles qui emplissaient le chariot. Elle ne devait pas trop en acheter, les courses de rentrées l'ayant une fois de plus mise sur la paille. Avec au maximum dix Mornilles en tout et pour tout dans sa bourse, elle allait devoir se retenir.

Dure mission en perspective.

C'est sans faire attention aux bruits étouffés derrière elle, interrompant l'hilarité générale dans son dos, qu'elle dévora des yeux et des pensées chacun de bonbons présents devant elle.

-Que te faut-il, mon cœur ?

Toujours aussi adorable, Miss Bubblebee. Elle prit un sachet sur le côté du chariot et commença à le remplir avec un peu trop de choses pour qu'elle puisse les compter. Plein de Patacitrouilles. Beaucoup de Chagaufres. Et encore plus de Suçacides. Plein de Suçacides.

-Ça te fera trois Mornilles et cinq Noises, lui sourit la vendeuse affectueusement.

Elle s'acquitta du prix de ses victuailles, un Suçacide déjà en bouche, alors qu'elle revenait vers sa place, toute guillerette, et la tête pleine de choses sucrées et pleines de caries en perspective.

-Oh mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai payé deux G-

Les protestations de Sirius Black furent bien vite étouffées dans l'œuf d'une Chocoballe dans la bouche. Ça le faisait presque ressembler à ces cochons clichés des films moldus, cuisinés avec une pomme au même endroit comme si ils étaient encore en état de la manger une fois rôtis. Certains soutenaient que cela avait pour but de faire circuler la chaleur dans le corps entier du cochon, mais une simple broche bien placée faisait amplement l'affaire pour maintenir sa bouche ouverte. Peut-être que la pomme n'était là que pour faire faire un sourire morbide au cochon en entrouvrant légèrement sa gueule sans pour autant mettre un piquet dedans, faire joli et symboliser une certaine richesse, une abondance presque honteuse car sacralisant un cadavre.

-Ah, Oprah, je... voulais te dire merci pour les chocolats.

Ce brave Remus Lupin rassemblait tous les traits caractéristiques du garçon n'ayant jamais réellement parlé à une fille selon le Traité psychologique des relations masculines. Gêne rendue flagrante par le ton de sa voix, hésitant entre tremblotements et réserve, léger rougissement et regard qui se détournait sans réelle raison. Pauvre Remus Lupin. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de traîner avec deux benêts mais il l'avait voulu, c'était son choix.

-Attends, laisse-moi goûter, 'voir si c'pas si dégueu que ça, s'imposa James Potter en piochant des chocolats tel le goujat qu'il était.

C'est sur un autre regard complice et entendu vers Peter qu'elle admira donc ledit James Potter s'empiffrer avec des friandises qui ne lui étaient – et ne lui auraient de toute façon jamais été – pas destinées. Un Gryffondor brave et courageux dans toute sa splendeur, capable de faire preuve d'une témérité et d'un courage sans limites lorsqu'il était question de soustraire quelques bonbons à l'un de ses amis.

Elle secoua la tête en réprimant un petit sourire, qui s'agrandit malgré elle au vu de sa Poppy qui tournait encore visiblement une de ses sempiternelles interrogations dans sa bouche.

-Avocat ou gingembre, s'enquit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

C'était prévisible, comme genre de question. Mais ça ne rassura guère la jeune fille, bien au contraire. Elle était un peu trop au courant des us culinaires de son amie pour faire l'innocente. Sachant que c'était elle qui allait payer les pots cassés et devoir goûter.

Elle adorait son amie. Mais un peu moins ses gâteaux.

-Et pourquoi pas jus de poubelle, tant que t'y es ? Singea James Potter sans le moindre respect.

Ainsi dégringolait le Jamesus Potterus dans l'échelle de son estime.

-Pas assez innovant, rétorqua stoïquement Oprah en fourrant une dragée dans la bouche de l'imbécile. Loupin, avocat ou gingembre ?

Elle lui parlait comme s'il était la dernière lumière avant la fin de sa vie. Et puis, bizarrement, l'attention d'Ann fut tirée vers un outsider qui gigotait un peu trop pour un simple élément du décors. Sirius Black s'était débarrassé de sa Chocoballe. Mais de toute façon, tant qu'il restait tranquille, il ne dérangeait personne. Sauf qu'elle savait que c'était sans compter sur son extraordinaire bêtise.

-Mais tout va de travers avec toi, ma pauvre fille. Comment comptes-tu faire une bonne épouse en ayant aucun goût et en chassant les papillons à sabots roses ?

C'est en imaginant ce que pouvait bien ressembler un papillon, à savoir un monarque dans ses pensées, avec des sabots roses jurant extravagamment avec ses ailes orangées qu'Ann pouffa légèrement, bruit rapidement étouffé dans le brouhaha généré par le Jamesus Potterus, spécimen apparemment extrêmement performant lorsqu'il s'agissait de soutenir l'un de ses amis en le congratulant de sa stupidité.

-Mes amis, dit Oprah en fixant Ann... Ou pas, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius, c'est l'heure.


	7. S1, A1, Chapitre Quatre

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRIEME**

 _La catastrophe qui finit par arriver n'est jamais celle à laquelle on s'est préparé_ _-_ Mark Twain.

* * *

Un crissement ignoble inonda le compartiment sous les yeux stoïques d'Ann qui admirait pensivement les Maraudeurs se lamenter, les mains sur les oreilles, en hurlant à tout va la question de la provenance du bruit honni. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Sans trop de mal, d'ailleurs, il avait suffit d'une fois ou deux pour qu'elle soit vaccinée. C'était aussi parce que Sir Charles-Edouard affectionnait particulièrement de se limer les serres contre les fenêtres du château dès qu'elle avait le malheur de se poser près de l'une d'elle. Et ça les polissait diablement bien, d'ailleurs, leur donnant un brillant qui conférait à leur teinte noire une profondeur hors du commun.

Peut-être que c'était vraiment insupportable pour des oreilles non-aguerries.

C'est en y réfléchissant qu'Ann se rendit compte qu'en réalité, ailes déployées, son hibou pourrait remplir le compartiment. Or, étant donné la présence d'individus indésirables, ce genre de mouvement d'intimidation avait de grandes chances d'arriver, tout comme l'ébouriffement des plumes ou le hululement lugubre propre aux hiboux Grand-Ducs.

Elle en profita pour caresser un peu plus un Prince-Charmant qui voulait probablement rendre le Sir jaloux en se frottant à elle, consciente que dès que l'oiseau serait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, les sièges allaient se transformer en ring de catch. Alors, tandis qu'Oprah se rapprochait de la fenêtre, elle posa précautionneusement le chat par terre. Il sentait la chose arriver, ses griffes étaient déjà sorties, son museau se rétractait et ses babines se retroussaient pour laisser entr'apercevoir ses petites dents acérées de chasseur expérimenté. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

-Bonjour, Sir, fit une Oprah laconique en laissant la tornade de plumes entrer dans le compartiment.

Le hibou répondit dans un cri joyeux qui fit sursauter Peter à côté d'elle. Il le connaissait vite fait, surtout parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu rôder autour des filles ou se poser sur la tête de sa propriétaire, mais le côtoyer de plus près n'avait probablement jamais été en première place de son ordre de priorités.

Elle sentit les sempiternelles serres de son animal de compagnie lui labourer les cuisses en cherchant à se mettre de travers pour minimiser les dégâts. Mais toute à son étude du plumage de Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte, ça lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Le hibou, tout fier de les avoir rattrapés depuis Poudlard – elle était certaine qu'il avait déjà effectué plusieurs fois l'aller-retour depuis qu'elle l'avait lâché – se gonflait d'orgueil en toisant les autres élèves tel un gyrophare.

Il lui mordilla le nez alors qu'elle trifouillait dans le duvet de son poitrail, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas plus de problèmes que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, quelques jours auparavant. Vexé d'avoir ainsi été ignoré, il lui tira quelques mèches au hasard, les ôtant du fouillis qui régnait sur son crâne avant de jeter son dévolu sur Oprah, lui offrant le bisou qu'elle lui quémandait à chaque fois.

Un peu perroquet, son hibou.

-Ah mais attends, c'est pas le hibou qui vient faire chier Dumbledore à chaque fois à la rentrée ?

Malheureux Sirius Blackus qui était génétiquement incapable de se taire. Il essuya un regard noir du hibou qui continua de le toiser alors qu'il écrasait les cuisses de James Potter ainsi que ses bijoux familiaux de ses pattes aux serres acérées. Son dévolu fut finalement jeté sur Remus Lupin. Il s'assit sur lui, ne ménageant cependant pas non plus ses jambes.

Il ne quittait pas Sirius Black des yeux.

L'humeur générale oscillait entre angoisse et douleur. Peter se resserrait contre Ann en la prenant comme un totem protecteur, Sirius Black se taisait sous le regard lourd et réprobateur d'une bestiole capable de lui refaire une coupe courte en scalpant son cuir chevelu au passage. Et Lupin ? Il restait stoïque malgré les serres qui lui labouraient probablement les jambes. Il n'y avait vraiment que les filles pour être calmes et confiantes.

Enfin, la tranquillité apparente d'Ann, qui était d'ailleurs sereine maintenant qu'elle avait fait un rapide check-up à son animal, se mua en petit rire alors que le thorax du hibou commençait à ondoyer. Quatre paires d'yeux se rivèrent instantanément à elle, faisant cesser sur-le-champ son hilarité étouffée, la dernière étant absorbée à nouveau par son bouquin depuis l'arrivée du Sir.

Et la boulette régurgitée percuta Sirius Black en plein visage, expulsée avec toute la fourberie et la mesquinerie d'un être passé maître en la matière.

-A-Attends, là... Il m'a craché dessus ?

-En réalité, ce n'était pas un crachat, rectifia une Ann qui se sentait investie de la mission primordiale de lui remplir le cerveau, au moins un peu. C'est une pelote de réjection, qu'on peut aussi appeler boulette de régurgitation. Beaucoup d'oiseaux en produisent, mais c'est surtout connu pour les oiseaux de proie. Elles contiennent tous les éléments durs que les animaux ne peuvent digérer comme les poils, les os. C'est environ deux heures après leur ingestion qu'elles sont produites et recrachées. C'est en les analysant que l'on peut reconstituer le passé alimentaire de l'oiseau, ce qui peut être extrêmement important en cas de maladie ou d'indigestion. Pourrais-tu me la faire passer, s'il te plaît ?

Ça se sentait très clairement qu'il lui aurait envoyé la pelote dessus comme un Poursuiveur devant les cages, mais il y avait le hibou. Il le fixait. Alors il s'apprêta à la lancer cordialement, comme un gentleman. Il s'y raccrochait. Il ne faisait pas ça ni sous l'emprise de la peur, ni sous celle de la gentillesse. Surtout pas de la peur, dans tous les cas.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre animal du compartiment. Prince-Charmant sauta sur la pelote comme si sa vie en dépendait. À défaut d'une autre pelote, songeait Ann en examinant stoïquement comment le Sirius Blackus se débrouillait face à l'agression. Comme une fillette, finalement, sans surprise aucune. Il avait crié de stupeur, au vu du petit démon blanc qui l'avait attaqué. Heureusement que son kit de tricot était planqué bien au fond de sa valise, pour éviter une catastrophe dès le début de l'année. Ça avait été une riche idée, presque une intuition, finalement. Le chat les aurait tous ligotés avec la laine sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

-Bouge pas, je-

Le Remus Lupinus dans toute sa splendeur, preux chevalier au secours de ses dames. Il avait essayé de porter Sir Charles-Edouard, probablement pour le poser à côté et pouvoir aider son ami.

Mauvaise pioche.

La vision de film d'horreur se produisit. Enfin, elle n'était pas certaine que c'en fut réellement une. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement juste un peu trop sensible à tout ce qui pouvait être un tantinet effrayant. La première fois, ça l'avait relativement déboussolée. Donc c'était probablement elle.

Ah. Non. Pas vraiment, en fait.

Le Remus Lupinus ne semblait pas faire preuve d'une très grande résistance face à l'effroi. Il avait couiné en se rasseyant dans son siège immédiatement, sous le regard inquisiteur d'une tête de hibou montée à l'envers sur son corps.

-Bon. Vous devriez partir maintenant.

Elle sentait l'heure tourner. Et puis tout simplement elle voulait se reposer un peu les neurones, aussi.

-Écoute, euh...

-Ann. Je m'appelle Anastasia Dorothea Sophia Wattel de Pouzy de la Roche. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ann. Et vous devriez partir.

James Potter, qui devait voulait probablement lui demander quelque chose pour ôter son hibou de Remus Lupin, resta muet sous le coup de l'assommoir qu'avait toujours constitué son identité complète. Mais elle n'avait pas l'argent qui allait avec les titres. Malheureusement.

-Sir ?

Ledit Sir continua sa rotation improbable pour voir Oprah qui l'interpellait, mettant Remus Lupin encore plus mal à l'aise. Un petit hululement en guise de réponse. Mais Ann savait déjà ce qui se tramait. Elle avait été témoin de la tentative de dressage de son amie sur le hibou. Ceci dit, ça avait plutôt bien marché pour ce coup-là.

-Attaque.

Ann ferma les yeux. Les hurlements qui suivirent avaient l'air bien plus épiques de cette façon. On pouvait presque se croire sur un champ de bataille sparte, au cœur d'une bataille sanglante et acharnée. Bien loin de cette troupe de garçons chassée par un pauvre hibou mal luné. Qui faisait le double de leur taille en envergure, certes. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, finalement. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas déplier ses ailes dans le compartiment, ou du moins pas en entier.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, Ann sentit le hibou s'installer à côté d'elle sur la banquette. En fait, elle aurait mieux fait de dormir pendant le trajet, ça aurait été bien plus productif que d'admirer des Homo Stupere dans toute leur splendeur.

-L'heure est venue de se changer pour purifier notre énergie corporelle de toutes ces ondes étrangères.

Oui, se changer. Il était grand temps, elle reconnaissait les campagnes environnant le château, à une bonne dizaine de minutes près.

Elle fouilla un peu dans son sac de voyage pour trouver sa vieille robe de sorcier qu'elle traînait depuis la troisième année, la première ayant été dissoute dans une potion concoctée par Oprah et qui était censée éloigner les Joncheruines la veille d'un examen de Sortilèges. Sa jupe était mal pliée. Tant pis. Et sa chemise blanche avait été froissée par le voyage. Bon, ça allait faire l'affaire quand même. Alors, son pull... Ah, bien au fond, il avait servi à amortir l'étui du Fléau. Sa cravate bleue et bronze l'accompagnait. Parfait, avec ses chaussures déjà aux pieds, l'attirail de la parfaite petite étudiante fauchée était au complet.

Ça allait faire l'affaire quand même. Comme tous les ans.

-Tu peux me faire ma cravate ?

-Noeud simple ? Double ? Windsor ? Papillon ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Un nœud papillon aurait été vraiment sympathique mais les cravates n'étaient pas adaptées à ce genre de choses. Il fallait rester classique et classe, histoire de rattraper le reste de ses vêtements élimés.

-Un Windsor. Après tout, la rentrée scolaire est une grande occasion et puis, avec la Répartition, ne pas en porter un aurait été comme un manque de respect aux Premières Années répartis dans notre Maison. Il ne faut pas oublier que le nœud Windsor, de conception relativement compliquée, est réputé pour être porté par les personnes influentes lors d'événements importants. Et puis mon dernier bouton est parti, du coup, ce nœud étant le plus imposant, il le cachera bien.

Son amie avait commencé à la nouée dès qu'elle avait entendue son choix. Comme chaque année.

-Un petit lapin, deux petits lapins, trois petits lapins, rentraient au terrier..

La chanson, par contre, était une première.

-Un grand lapin, un petit lapin, se font un câlin, et ils rentrent tous les deux...

Était-elle en train de faire copuler sa cravate avec elle-même ? Enfin, même si c'était juste les différents pans entre eux, ça n'enlevait pas le cœur du problème.

-Tous les deux...

Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient pas plus que ça, sinon ça aurait terminé bizarrement, songeait-elle.

-Au terrier, tout en haut et au milieu du col de la montagne.

Ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle les avait faits copuler. Ça aurait été drôle que les vêtements puissent porter de petits vêtements. Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu des souliers neufs, comme ça.

-Sois sage, ne bouge pas.

-Oui, maman, répondit-elle pour sa cravate, qu'Oprah fixait avec intensité.

De toute façon, personne sous un tel regard n'aurait osé bouger. Et donc certainement pas une cravate.

Le compartiment qu'elles occupait ressemblait enfin à ceux qu'elles avaient eus toutes ces années précédentes. Elles se faisaient face à côté de la fenêtre, et Prince-Charmant et Sir Charles-Edouard se faisaient face avec un objet quelconque à se disputer, ici une pelote et le lézard-cadeau du hibou qu'elle avait discrètement jeté avec. Elle n'en faisait plus de cas maintenant, elle en avait toujours plein dès que le Sir la voyait.

Dommage, elle aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil à la boulette. Trop tard. Maintenant, elle était en no man's land.

-Blacky est définitivement très con.

Cette simple remarque lui arracha un long, long, très long et très profond soupir. Elle s'en serait très bien passé, de ces Maraudeurs. Ils lui avaient gâché du temps de repos. Et puis elle avait un livre sur la théorisation de la conception du son par Heirich Schenker à terminer, aussi. En plus de ses recherches sur les chakras. Autrement dit, des choses bien plus intéressantes que de parler avec des Homo Stupere bien, bien Stupere.

-Cette année va être fatigante, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un euphémisme sans nom, elle le sentait.


	8. S1, A1, Chapitre Cinq

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQUIEME**

 _Bienvenue dans la jungle_ \- Guns'n Roses

* * *

-Les premières années, par ici !

Elle adorait la rentrée. Elle adorait vraiment ça. Mais comment quelqu'un de sensé pouvait-il adorer le fait de se faire littéralement engloutir sous une vague d'élèves bien trop pressés et agglutinés les uns aux autres. Et puis il pleuvait, par Saint-Augustin ! Non seulement leur avancée vers les calèches était lente, mais en plus elles avaient le temps de se faire noyer par l'arrosoir céleste. Ou par les cheveux d'Oprah, qui s'essayait à l'art canin de l'ébrouage. Ce qui était bien plus redoutable en soi.

Le mors aux dents, elle avança tête la première au milieu des retrouvailles et de l'excitation ambiante en envoyant valser les petits de deuxième année avec son gabarit de moineau et la cage bien plus imposante de Sir Charles-Edouard de la Motte. Peut-être était-ce l'expression énervée du hibou faisant gonfler ses plumes trempées qui éloignait davantage les gens que la tentative de bélier d'Ann.

Elle tenait la main d'Oprah qui avançait insouciamment sans faire très attention à ce qui l'entourait, bien plus intéressée par les étoiles et le beau temps – qui manquait au rendez-vous - que par leur arrivée à Poudlard.

-Allez, allez, on va être en retard.

Elle n'avait que trop peu de patience lorsque les cours étaient dans la balance. Déjà parce qu'elle aurait craint de perdre sa bourse au mérite. Mais aussi car elle abhorrait l'instant horrible où, en tant que retardataire, elle se tenait face à toute la salle et devait expliquer au professeur les raisons de son absence temporaire. Quelle horreur. Elle était souvent si tétanisée que rien ne sortait de sa bouche, quand bien même ses quelques écarts horaires étaient toujours justifiés de façon impeccable. Et puis après il fallait rattraper les cours. Et ça faisait vite d'une taupinière une montagne.

-Celui-là, ça te va ? Demanda-t-elle sans que personne ne l'entende en pointant une des calèches vides les plus proches du peloton de tête.

Mais ce fut sans attendre la moindre réponse qu'elle entra dans l'habitacle en trébuchant à moitié sur le bois détrempé et glissant. Ça avait beau être la cinquième fois qu'elle les empruntait, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour faire baisser le marchepied, bien trop haut pour elle et pour ses robes de sorcier. Et ce depuis sa quatrième année. C'est à peu près là qu'elle avait cessé de grandir, à son grand désarroi.

Saleté de marchepied.

Comment un mécanisme aussi simple pouvait-il devenir aussi mesquin ?

Saleté de marchepied stupide.

Et puis Thor continuait de se marrer en frappant de son marteau sur l'enclume de ses malheurs.

Comme tous les ans.

Elle haïssait les marchepieds.

Maltraitant le métal rouillé récalcitrant, elle parvint à faire descendre le bout de bois fatigué de quelques centimètres, suffisamment pour pouvoir se hisser dans la diligence. Et puis sa robe craqua. Elle avait craqué, nom d'Odin. Alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans, encore plus jeune que son Manuel d'étude des Théories de Chimie quantique. Elle rêvait, non ? Sauf que le hululement énervé du hibou qui patientait dans sa cage aurait même réveillé un basilic hibernant avec du heavy metal comme berceuse.

Il la fixait de son regard d'or en fusion – avec un peu de cuivre, ce qui aurait pu faire un alliage relativement bien conducteur – en bombant son buste plein de terre. Malheur de malheur, la loi de Murphy continuait de s'appliquer avec précision sur sa pauvre personne. Tout en l'animal irradiait de pulsions meurtrières.

-Je suis sincèrement, entièrement et complètement désolée, Sir, s'accroupit-elle face à l'oiseau furieux. Mais ce sacrifice était nécessaire pour le bien de tous. C'était une étape Ô combien difficile et douloureuse, mais on ne pouvait passer outre. Je vous promets de vous brosser les plumes ce soir dans le dortoir si vous le désirez. Vous aurez aussi un peu de Patacitrouille, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les aigrettes dangereusement hérissées de l'animal trembler d'agacement.

Elle sortit une souris en sucre guère vivace maintenant qu'elle avait séjourné quelques temps dans sa poche et la suspendit au-dessus du hibou en profitant de sa léthargie. Aussitôt vue, aussitôt gobée. Un roucoulement rassurant se fit entendre. Un problème en moins.

Mais un souci de plus pour les Elfes de Maison. Le hibou s'était ébroué. La boue n'avait fait qu'une substitution de propriétaire.

Soulagée malgré tout, Ann leva les yeux de la cage, prête à enfin entrer dans la diligence pour enfin pouvoir s'y poser et vérifier l'ampleur de son accroc maintenant colmaté par de la terre.

Ah. La loi de Murphy faisait son coming back.

Ça n'avait pas dû plaire à Murphy qu'elle se tire avec brio de ces quelques déboires.

Il devait copiner avec Thor, celui-là, semblait-il.

C'est en maudissant le destin, les augures, les astres et toutes les arcanes de la Divination qu'elle vit l'Evansae Stupidae s'avancer vers eux. Accompagnée de ses éternels faire-valoir, elle avançait en conquérante dans des terres qui auraient dû l'avaler tant elle était insupportable.

Un jour, le grand Fenrir viendrait l'avaler. Et ce jour-là, elle s'installerait à la meilleure place en partageant du pop-corn avec Tyr. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'arrange avec lui pour être du côté de sa seule et unique main. Mais c'était du détail, seul comptait le spectacle.

-... Evian.

-C'est Evans !

-Oprah Braveheart, nullement enchantée. Mais il me semble qu'on a déjà fait connaissance, non, Evian ?

Marlène McKinnon et Alice Remingway suivaient leur figure de proue, l'une conquérante, l'autre... toujours aussi Alice. Elles avaient fendu la foule sans embrun, ne laissant dans l'écume de leur passage que des élèves toujours aussi perdus que si elles n'avaient pas existé. Elles n'avaient en réalité aucun impact sur la société. Le monde aurait pu perdurer sans elles, et ce sans rien perdre du tout. Bien sûr, Alice était exclue. Elle l'aimait bien, Alice. Elles papotaient souvent à la bibliothèque, et la Gryffondor semblait apprécier son étalage de connaissances. Et puis elle lui avait donné une raison d'approfondir sa botanique désastreuse.

D'un bon gros Troll, elle était peut-être passée au Désolant.

-Ça a les Maraudeurs au complet dans leur compartiment mais ça préfère quand même parler à des bestioles bizarres et imaginaires ?

Marlenae McKinnonae Horribilae avait soudainement eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir sa grande bouche bien trop loquace, faisant profiter de son immense bêtise tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à côté. Elle était extrêmement bien assortie avec l'autre Homo Stupere, le Sirius Blackus lui-même, qu'elle s'échinait à suivre comme elle le pouvait et surtout dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ses qualifications à leur sujet se répétaient sans cesse. Diablement bien assortis. Elle viendrait lancer des fleurs lors de leur mariage. Tous ses vœux de malheur, cordialement.

Rien qu'à les imaginer ensemble, elle se voyait déjà rajouter quelques lignes au Ragnarök dévastateur. Leur union correspondait à une conséquence naturelle de la fin des temps.

-Marly, arrête, je voudrais juste pouvoir entrer dans un wagon avant de me transformer en cascade. S'il te plaît ?

Pauvre Alice. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait attendue des nuits sous la pluie tant elle dégoulinait de -être avait-elle dû attendre que Marlène McKinnon ait terminé de râler sur tous ceux qu'elle croisait alors qu'elle était déjà descendue du train. À ce moment-là, c'était une hypothèse tout à fait valide.

Ladite, malheureusement, Marlène McKinnon répondit avec un sifflement de dédain, essayant d'afficher le plus possible son agacement avec tout ce dont elle était capable, des pieds qui frappaient frénétiquement le sol à tour de rôle, à la tête avec toute la contrariété du monde peinte sur la figure. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, visage fermée. Elle s'enlaidissait sans raison. Et cela dépassait Ann, quelque part, qu'une fille essayant de paraître la plus jolie possible car elle n'avait rien pour elle fut capable de telles expressions. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

-Hors de question qu'on partage le leur. Au pire il reste plein de banquettes pour deux dans les autres diligences, on a qu'à les virer.

En attendant que la Marlenae McKinnonae fasse une fois de plus preuve de son intelligence suprême, elles se faisaient toutes tremper de toute part. Elle allait finir avec une boule afro sur la tête. Une boule afro de cheveux blonds-gris, un peu plus moches que d'habitude. Ça en surprendrait beaucoup, ceux qui songeaient que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Le nid d'oiseaux que sa chevelure constituait d'habitude allait pouvoir s'agrandir d'un foyer sans trop de peine avec autant d'eau.

-Oui, la majorité l'emporte, Braveheart, fit Lily Evans avec son ton pédant de première de classe incontestée – chose qu'elle n'était pas, incontestée. Serdaigle devrait te l'avoir enseigné, maintenant.

Bien entendu, les esprits les plus affûtés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'acoquiner pour le malheur du commun des mortels.

Profitant sournoisement du fait que tout le monde avait les yeux tournés, Ann alla poser silencieusement la cage de Sir Charles-Edouard dans le compartiment, au sec, se protégeant d'un regard assassin inhumain qui menaçait de la réduire en charpie si elle tardait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus.

Et le Fléau était toujours au sec.

Tout allait pour le mieux, finalement.

Ou presque. Elle préférait le préciser. C'était pour éviter une nouvelle blessure dans l'ego de Murphy.

-L'herbe du voisin est toujours plus verte,

Jouer sur l'attrait de Lily Evans pour Serdaigle, et sur sa frustration latente depuis sa répartition dans le gang des têtes brûlées, montrait bien qu'Oprah n'avait pas tant envie que cela de se séparer de sa proie favorite. Ou peut-être était-ce Ann qui avait envie d'assister à leurs sempiternelles joutes verbales. Dans tous les cas, le spectacle dans la diligence allait être de très bonne qualité à n'en point douter.

Elle se décala sur le côté après avoir vu du coin de l'œil sa Poppy se diriger vers la porte et s'engouffrer dedans. Prête à lui emboîter le pas telle une ombre, elle fut interrompue dans son élan par Marlène McKinnon, qui prenait à cœur d'exposer à nouveau son animosité sans équivoque.

-Je sais que tu n'as rien, mais tu aurais pu investir tes quelques noises dans une robe qui n'est pas de seconde main. Comment peux-tu te balader avec une telle loque ? Alors que les Maraudeurs sont venus dans ton compartiment…

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle monta malgré tout. En réalité ? À partir d'un certain niveau dans l'échelle de son estime, l'opinion des personnes ne l'intéressait guère. Et Marlène McKinnon minorait grandement ladite échelle avec beaucoup d'avance sur ses prétendants au titre, à savoir le couple James Potter-Sirius Black.

Elle tira tranquillement sa baguette de son écrin, délicatement, sans brusquerie, et commença à la lustrer en amorçant sa réponse.

-À en juger de la fréquence à laquelle tu changes de robe de sorcier, à chaque fois pour des robes de qualité supérieure, nul doute que tu fais partie des élèves les mieux habillés de Poudlard, nota-t-elle depuis l'intérieur de la diligence, en butant un peu sur chaque mot. Cependant, au vu de la façon dont Sirius Black te traite, à savoir guère mieux qu'un paillasson ou qu'un plan d'un soir selon ses envies versatiles de personne stupide, il me semblerait logique d'en conclure que la maxime « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » s'applique ici au sens propre et que ce n'est pas en misant sur tes vêtements que tu pourras entreprendre quoi que ce soit de sérieux avec lui, si tant est qu'il puisse être sérieux. Il te faudrait revoir ta stratégie.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait l'objet d'un tel acharnement de la part de Marlène McKinnon, et c'était peu dire. Elle ne l'appréciait pas mais en réalité, outre son comportement à son égard, Ann n'avait rien contre elle. C'était juste qu'avec toutes ses réactions puériles, la Gryffondor avait peu à peu perdu le respect qu'elle accordait très justement à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, quelles qu'elles soient. Elle aurait pu vivre toute sa petite vie sans même lui accorder trois secondes de ses songes. Sauf que ça durait depuis le tout début de leur scolarité. Et que ça avait commencé à cause du Fléau.

Ô brave Fléau. Ne pas le rencontrer aurait sauvé Ann de bien plus de soucis que l'on pouvait compter de moutons pour s'endormir.

-Un paillasson ? Moi ? Alors que c'est toi qui éponge le sol de ta robe de seconde main ? Qui es-tu pour parler, déjà ? Comment peux-tu penser être en position d'insinuer quoi que ce soit quand on vient d'où tu sors ? J'y crois pas. Et tu oses critiquer Sirius ? Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de sortir tes tirades à deux Noises.

Brave orgueil empli de préjugés, quels problèmes improbables tu étais capable d'amener. Ô grande rancune, que de combats ont été menés en ton nom. Imbécilité, régente des majorités numériques, ou de celle-ci dans tous les cas, que de dégâts ton invocation même brève pouvait susciter.

Ça n'aurait manqué à personne si rien de tout ça n'avait été créé au sein du Ginnungagap.

En fait, il en allait de même pour la Marlenae McKinnonae.

Que de corrélations en ce si beau monde.

Lentement, tout en essayant d'amortir les cahots de la route, Ann huilait et soignait sa baguette, pointée vers Marlène McKinnon sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Et, tout aussi innocemment, elle se demandait de bonne foi pourquoi est-ce que contrairement à son habitude la Gryffondor la laissait terminer ses tirades sans la moindre remarque.

Que d'incompréhensions en ce si beau monde.

-À vrai dire, je ne suis pas partisane de la théorie du déterminisme social, et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler avec une disciple de ce courant de pensée digne d'Émile Zola, commença-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde en frottant le Fléau machinalement. Il me semble important d'insister sur le fait que chacun devrait être capable d'exprimer ce qu'il pense dès l'instant où cela semble au moins un peu vrai. Et en ce sens, je suis aussi à-même de critiquer Sirius Black que tu es de l'idolâtrer. De plus, j'en suis d'autant plus légitime que mon assertion est en réalité partagée par bien trop d'étudiants pour les compter sur les doigts de deux mains - à savoir plus de dix non inclus, je préfère le préciser, ajouta-t-elle innocemment comme on aurait expliqué à un enfant que deux plus deux ne faisaient pas cinq. Mais on pourrait en dire autant de James Potter, avec qui il partage quelques chromosomes de la stupidité en plus de toutes leurs bêtises.

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Le manque de combativité de son interlocutrice ne l'intrigua guère, c'était généralement ce qui arrivait lorsque l'une des parties manquait d'arguments. Elle perdait, se voilait la face, rejetait toute sa faute sur l'adversaire victorieux. Trouvait une pique normalement mal choisie et se complaisait face à sa répartie surestimée.

Et puis elle s'était installée face à elle, probablement à dessein. Malheureusement. Comme si elle avait envie de contempler ses boutons et ses points noirs durant tout le trajet. Alice s'était plantée – quel agréable jeu de mots - entre Marlène McKinnon et Lily Evans. Position plus politique qu'agréable, il n'était jamais bon de mettre côte à côte deux forces alors qu'elles pouvaient créer une coalition à tout moment, et ce aux dépens de leurs ennemis tout comme de leurs alliés.

-Et plus jamais tu parles de Sirius devant moi, poursuivait-elle avec dédain et mépris. Ose encore l'insulter alors que je suis là et je jure devant Merlin que je te ferai avaler ta baguette merdique.

 _-_ _Courage et abnégation, lui souffla Oprah au moment où Prince-Charmant décidait que la vedette allait une fois de plus être sa petite personne._

Peut-être qu'elle avait commencé à voir en P-C un concurrent potentiel, ou peut-être que ça n'avait aucun lien, mais ce fut le moment que choisit l'Evansae Stupidae pour revenir au centre de l'attention. L'une des choses qu'elle semblait apprécier le plus. Ça, et remballer James Potter dès l'instant où ce-dernier osait témoigner de son attrait pour elle. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était qu'une vaste blague de plus, peut-être que ce n'était que pour amuser ses très chers amis. Mais si le but était d'énerver Lily Evans, alors il méritait le grand prix de la réussite.

Bien trop d'hypothèses pour une si banale personne.

Ah. Et elle adorait se penser plus intelligente que le reste du monde. Un peu jalouse, Lily Evans ? Assurément, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une simple frustration lié à un complexe d'infériorité. À ce moment-là, c'était plus facile à changer. Mais la Gryffondor n'en aurait jamais l'envie ni la motivation. Elle n'y songerait même pas.

Bien entendu, vu qu'elle était parfaite.

-Je ne sais pas si cela est physiquement possible, songea Ann sans trop se préoccuper de ce qui se passait à côté d'elle – encore à cause de P-C, comme d'habitude. Il te faudrait pour cela réussir à attraper ma baguette, chose que moi-même ai encore du mal à faire. Alors je n'ose pas imaginer comment quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas finirait si jamais il posait un doigt sur elle. Mais je pense que l'on doit arrêter pour le bien de l'estime que certaines personnes dans cette diligence semblent te porter, Marlène McKinnon. Je crains que le point mort atteint par la discussion ne soit pas à ton avantage. Ah, Alice, apostropha-t-elle avec un sourire, des _epilobium blaliplobium_ , aujourd'hui ?

Il y avait les gens, avec qui elle se taisait la plupart du temps. Il y avait ses amies, ou tout du moins ses connaissances, avec qui elle arrivait à parler – mais pas plus de deux phrases sans incident, après ça relevait du miracle. Il y avait Oprah, avec qui elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Et puis il y avait Marlène McKinnon. Elle n'avait rien contre elle. Peut-être avait-elle été un peu méchante dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était encore sa volonté de croire qu'il y avait du bon en chacun. Ou du pas trop mauvais, dans tous les cas. Marlène McKinnon la détestait, c'était un fait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour exacerber son ire démesurée ? Elle voulait bien se croire coupable. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Sa proximité avec Peter ? Peut-être y voyait-elle une menace pour Sirius Black ?

Dans tous les cas, l'échange s'était déroulé sans encombre. Du moins, sans encombre notable, elle n'avait pas manqué de s'asphyxier en pleine crise de spasmophilie ou de tétanie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait d'habitude. Était-ce sous le coup de la colère ? C'était une question récurrente lorsqu'elle voyait Marlène McKinnon, et elle devait se l'avouer, c'était possible. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas énervée. Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais ça marchait, c'était ce qui comptait.

Cependant, s'il fallait que le monde entier en vienne à appartenir à l'espèce Marlenae McKinnonae, autant se tirer une balle dans la tête et se faire manger par un phoque.

-Oui, répondit la petite voix douce et irrévocablement optimiste d'Alice. Je les trouvais plus... adaptées que les roses pour un trajet en train, elles survivent mieux une fois coupées.

Marlène McKinnon rongeait son frein. Oprah et Lily Evans étaient en pleine bataille rangée. Et Ann discutait tranquillement plantes avec Alice.

La scène était presque trop banale.

-Il m'a semblé lire dans le _Nouveau Manuel de Botanique Appliquée_ de Josepha Legendry qu'on leur avait, je le cite, récemment trouvé une vertu de guérison pour la dragoncelle. Cependant, étant donné que ce livre date de 1952, je ne sais pas vraiment si l'on peut s'y fier, surtout qu'il y était simplement fait allusion à une atténuation de la douleur ainsi qu'à un allongement de l'espérance de vie de quelques semaines tout au plus. Et du coup je me demandais si cela avait pu être approfondi, parce qu'étant donné qu'aucune méthode de guérison totale n'était trouvée à ce jour, ça aurait pu être une piste à-

-Hé, l'apostropha une Marlène McKinnon qui rongeait son frein depuis quelques minutes déjà. D'où tu me fais taire comme ça ? Tu parles sans cesse de politesse, tu l'ériges toujours en, attends, c'était quoi déjà ? « Parangon de la vertu » ? Mais tu te penses polie et respectueuse, c'est ça ? Je vais te dire ce qui est poli et respectueux, moi. C'est de te taire pour ne pas assommer les gens, c'est d'arrêter de parler parce que ça endort le monde qui t'écoute, c'est de l'écraser et acquiescer. C'est ce qui devrait se passer, quand on est quelqu'un d'inférieur ou d'handicapé mental, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Alice, comme si Ann n'avait plus aucune valeur en tant qu'être humain pensant et compréhensif de son langage. Gnagnagna, attends, je m'étouffe, à l'aide, gnagnagna, je stresse, aidez-moi. Si tu es aussi apeurée à l'idée de parler, juste, tais-toi.

Elle avait vraiment l'air pas très bien dans ses émotions, la Marlène McKinnon. On aurait presque pu voir une veine battre à sa tempe si elle n'avait pas de cheveux qui la couvraient, elle en était certaine. Bon. Elle était séchée. Ou plutôt trempée par toute cette... cette haine et cette méchanceté qui suintaient de ces mots perfides. Et puis elle l'avait singée comme une idiote. Pas très cool. Elle ne lui avait rien fait, pourtant.

Pas très cool, non, non.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Marlène ? Demanda une Alice au moins aussi étonnée qu'elle. T'es malade ou quoi ?

Elle lui avait bien dit d'arrêter de parler au moment le plus opportun. Ann avait prévu le coup, calculé le moment où après, ça allait partir en eau de boudin. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Bon, elle s'en remettrait, ça allait aller. C'était pas cool quand même. Mais elle relativisait déjà, et puis de toute façon au vu de l'état de Marlène McKinnon, avec son souffle tellement fort que sa poitrine s'en soulevait ostensiblement, avec son teint rouge comme elle n'en avait jamais vu sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, avec ses lèvres pincées, avec ses yeux bien trop grands. Ses sourcils tressautaient. Elle était proprement effrayante.

Oh. Sir Charles-Edouard avait décidé d'accompagner Oprah dans sa chanson.

Qui était bien plus distrayante que les expressions d'une Marlène McKinnon en plein combat avec elle-même.

Elle les écouta, décréta qu'ils feraient un duo extrêmement réussi dans l'industrie musicale et se demanda s'il était possible pour un hibou d'acquérir le statut de chanteur. Probablement, étant donné que dès l'instant où l'on pouvait entendre sa voix dans un album sur lequel on était crédité, il devenait automatiquement interprète de la chanson. Et, par interprète, on faisait souvent l'amalgame avec chanteur. Il fallait qu'elle en fasse part à Oprah. Peut-être tenait-elle les prochains Black Sabbath ? Il allait falloir qu'elle leur compose une chanson sur la guerre du Vietnam, aussi. C'était bien en vogue chez les Moldus ces temps-ci.

-Si c'est pour chanter quelque chose d'aussi stupide, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Braveheart.

Lily Evans en avait apparemment eu marre. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne semblait pas capable d'apprécier la portée d'une telle envolée lyrique pourtant si riche en interprétations. Les carrières musicales n'étaient pas pour elle, pauvre chose.

-Stupide ? Depuis quand quelque chose est stupide si l'on a pas la capacité d'en comprendre le raisonnement intrinsèque logique ?

Ah, mince. Le petit ego de Lily Evans, pourtant flatté jour après jour, inlassablement, et nourri aux compliments de tout son monde venait de se prendre une baffe. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'en était levée, toute énervée, ce qui ramenait au nombre de deux les bombes prêtes à exploser dans leur diligence maintenant arrêtée.

Heureusement qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et qu'elles furent vidées sans trop d'encombres.

Pauvre Alice.

Il était aussi temps pour elle et Oprah de quitter leur carrosse pour rejoindre cette très chère pluie torrentielle. Armées l'une de son bonnet-sorcier à pompon et l'autre de sa trop grande cage à hibou, elles pourfendirent les missiles aqueux lancés par ce bon vieux Thor, elles franchirent la longue distance qui les séparaient du château, elles vainquirent le déluge.

Quelques mètres sous la pluie, tout un exploit.

-Par Saint-Augustin !

Bien trop habituée, Ann se protégea instinctivement de l'effet kiss cool de la pluie, du retour de bâton, du double tranchant de la goutte d'eau. Attendant patiemment qu'Oprah s'ébroue, elle regarda un peu autour d'elle. Cet environnement lui avait vraiment, vraiment manqué.

-Si ça continue, nous aurons une inondation sur les bras, commenta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dehors. Le lac va déborder.

-Peut-être qu'on pourra faire du… surf ? Commença une Oprah finalement assez au fait des mœurs moldue mais en hésitant malgré tout sur le mot. Du surf, oui, dans le parc ?

La suite ? Ce fut presque comme dans un rêve. Un rêve sur la rentrée à Poudlard, avec son banquet, avec son parc, avec ses élèves tout frétillants. Avec son Peeves.

Son sacré Peeves.

Cette année, ça allait, il faisait dans le soft avec de simple bombes à eau. Les Bombabouses, par contre, pour les enlever des cheveux, il fallait se lever de bonne heure, ou exceller au Récurvit. Sinon, il en restait toujours un petit morceau agaçant qui sentait comme une bouse entière. Et puis bonjour l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle, après.

Par contre, ça ne plut ni au Sir qui hulula comme un perdu, ni à P-C, égal à lui-même. Ni à Mrs. McGonagall, apparemment.

-Peeves ! Peeves, arrête immédiatement !

Et comme pour clore ce voyage bien trop long en beauté, elle glissa sur le sol. Et tout le monde resta interdit pendant au moins deux bonnes secondes avant que les premiers rires étouffés ne retentissent au premier rang.

Toute empressée qu'elle était de se rattraper, elle s'était tout bonnement accrochée à Oprah comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendue à son cou, elle faisait bien moins austère et froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Braveheart.

-Hm. Pas de mal, professeur.

De toute façon, son attention s'était déjà reportée sur les escaliers, semblait-il.

-Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur, qui s'était tenu silencieux durant toute la cascade, finit par cancaner, tout fier de sa réaction en chaîne.

-Je ne fais rien de mal, rigolait-il de son ton arrogant et moqueur. Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ?

Mais Mrs. McGonagall n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Absolument pas. Ça se voyait assez nettement dans ses yeux qui auraient pu transformer l'air en éclairs s'ils l'avaient voulu.

-Je te préviens, Peeves, lui assena-t-elle froidement une fois son chapeau pointu et ses lunettes remis à leur juste place. Le Baron sera prévenu !

Ann profita de la fin de tous les déboires, ou du moins l'espérait-elle, pour poser son sac-à-Fléau-et-à-sucreries-spéciales-hibou ainsi que ledit hibou par terre, afin de les voir disparaître comme chaque année dans un petit bruit. Les Elfes étaient définitivement exploités. Il faudrait les aider un jour. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe. Ça commençait à devenir gênant pour la communauté sorcière de continuer à glorifier l'esclavage.

-Bon, allez-y maintenant. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !


	9. S1, A1, Chapitre Six

_L'autre version : [fanfiction . net]/s/11977842/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Terroriste_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIXIEME**

 _Ne crains pas la Faucheuse -_ Blue Öyster Cult

[Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? ;)]

* * *

Ann avait toujours aimé la Grande Salle. Son faste, son ciel fermé et exempt du moindre danger, ses tables, ses rituels. Sa nourriture. Sa tarte au citron meringuée. Elle avait eu beau essayer de la confectionner des centaines de fois dans les cuisines du château, sous la houlette sévère et juste de Neha, rien à faire. Peut-être était-ce son coup de chalumeau qui manquait d'assurance, ou alors ses proportions qui n'étaient pas assez vérifiées.

Dans tous les cas, elle finissait invariablement avec une tarte brûlée à la crème insipide.

-Fais attention où tu diriges tes antennes, Braveblatte, grinça une voix familière.

Levant les yeux vers le point de plafond qui semblait fasciner sa Poppy, Ann n'eut rien à remarquer qu'un coin de mousse et un pavé déformé. Mousse intéressante s'il en était, en réalité, sachant qu'elle n'en avait que trop rarement vu dès lors qu'elle s'éloignait des cachots, où différentes variétés pullulaient à foison. Il s'agissait très probablement d'une espèce rentrant dans la famille des Sphagnales, à vue de nez, mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait certaine. D'en bas, il était relativement malaisé de se rendre compte de la forme des feuilles, mais elle avait l'impression que la nuance rougeâtre et les motifs étoilés qu'elle constituait la rapprochaient de la Sphaigne de Magellan. Et si tel était le cas, Poudlard devait probablement avoir affaire à un petit dégât des eaux.

Mais, bien sûr, il était hors de question d'aider Rusard dans son travail de réparation du château. Si jamais elle osait pointer ses erreurs du doigt, elle était certaine que l'homme à tout faire était prêt à lui coller des retenues à nettoyer des recoins sordides que lui-même ne voulait pas récurer. Très peu pour elle, elle avait d'autres choses à faire, comme apprendre le Gobelin Antique, ou encore se renseigner sur les Sphaignes de Magellan.

-Un dégât des eaux à Poudlard, penses-tu que ça pourrait affecter l'état des pierres malgré leur forte imprégnation magique ? Des sorts hydrofuges ont bien dû être placés sur leur surface, mais il était écrit dans le deuxième tome de _L'Architecture de P_ -

-Pan-do-ra, l'interrompit une voix qui reflétait bien le sourire de son propriétaire.

Xenophilius Lovegood venait-il de faire son entrée avec sept minutes d'avance comparée aux années précédentes ? Oprah le salua en lui caressant les cheveux, comme à un chien bien obéissant, chose qui n'étonnait plus grand monde désormais.

-Bonsoir, fit-il avec son emphase naturelle.

-Les Joncheruines ont créé une Ligue de Justiciers contre moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne soirée.

-Serait-ce donc la fin pour Pandora Braveheart ? Hm… Joker !

Poussant un petit soupir fatigué, que ce soit à cause du trajet en train ou bien de la rentrée en elle-même, Ann se risqua à un petit regard autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aloïs Lawford ne fasse son apparition dans un coin de son champ visuel. Changement de plans, changement d'angle, oh, le joli morceau de pierre descellée dans le mur. Elle les dépassa sans prêter attention à eux et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver tout le reste des étudiants.

-Pas de fin pour une Reine.

-Le rose ne t'irait pas au teint.

Tournant la tête sur la gauche, une fois hors de danger, et abandonnant Oprah et Xenophilius à leur petit jeu étrange, elle guettait du coin de l'œil l'arrivée toujours aussi prévisible de Franklin Newman. Bien rassurée de voir qu'il ne se dressait pas encore entre elle et la table des Serdaigles, elle se rapprocha du bord le plus proche de la sortie, délaissé par tout le flot d'élèves qui venaient rejoindre leurs amis descendus plus tôt des diligences.

-Et le bleu ?

-Et ici, commença-t-elle avec l'espoir de passer enfin un banquet tranquille, ça conviendrait b-

-Tiens, Ann, ça fait _si_ longtemps que tu nous évites, singea une voix par trop connue avec un grand sourire. Il faut _absolument_ que tu viennes t'asseoir avec nous.

Et c'est Franklin qui venait de faire son apparition dans ses rêves et ses espérances.

-Ce serait le comble pour une Serdaigle, non ? continuait Xenophilius, perdu dans leur monde psychédélique.

Adieux, petite soirée tranquille.

-E-Euh, je...

-Orties et Libe sont déjà à table, je crois qu'Aloïs venait d'arriver quand je suis venu vous chercher, énumérait-il en la traînant par le bras, sa bonne humeur maladive rivalisant avec celle de Xenophilius.

Et ce ne fut qu'après avoir manqué de trébucher trois fois, dont deux à cause de croche-pieds de petits Serpentards, qu'ils finirent par rejoindre la petite bande qui ne se quittait plus depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais au fond, Ann était contente d'en faire partie. Elle les appréciait chacun individuellement, même s'il fallait avouer que souvent c'était difficile de supporter le flot de paroles qu'ils pouvaient produire à la seconde.

-Mon avis n'a certainement que très peu d'importance, commençait Orties, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de-

-Ma sœur est à Poudlard ! Pépiait une rousse en sautillant presque sur le banc qui l'accueillait. Ma sœur Louise !

-Ah ?

Profitant de l'interlude, Ann se défit de l'empoigne de son camarade. Il avait gagné en muscles avec les années, la puberté aidant probablement. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins assez peu physiquement développé.

-Oui, oui ! Elle arrive cette année ! Cette année, tu te rends compte ? Ah, j'espère qu'elle va être répartie à Serdaigle. Tout le monde a été à Serdaigle, dans la famille ! Mais je me dis qu'elle a été bien inspirée le jour où elle est descendue de son balai pour nous révéler qu'elle serait une Gryffondor. Tu penses qu'elle sera bien à Gryffondor ? Ils ne sont pas très futés, d'accord, c'est un peu dommage mais bon, au moins ils ont de l'ambiance là-bas. Et puis j'ai pu visiter leur salle commune une fois, avec Johan Strauss - Tu te souviens de Johan, non ? Le grand Gryffondor avec les cheveux blonds, là ! Bref, Johan m'a permise de voir comment c'était, et c'est super joli, un peu trop rouge pour mes yeux mais bon, c'est chaleureux et festif.

-Ce n'est pas encore décidé, Aloïs, tempéra Libertad, toujours aussi motivante et causante.

-Q-Que lis-tu, Orties ? bafouilla Ann, désireuse d'échapper à Franklin, une fois qu'elle se fut rapprochée du petit groupe. C'était toujours pareil, à peu près vingt conversations simultanées en plus du monologue constant d'Aloïs, tant et si bien que son cerveau fatigué peinait encore à suivre sans rien mélanger.

-Un manu-

-De corrélation en corrélation, la vérité… commença Xenophilius en s'asseyant face à son interlocutrice de prédilection. Sans tenir compte de la pauvre Orties qui ne parvenait ni ne désirait s'imposer.

-Ann ! hurla Aloïs en se levant du banc, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Et comment va ton hibou ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, il nous réserve quoi cette année ? T'imagines, si c'est co-

-… circonstances.

-Aloïs, rassieds-toi, fit tranquillement Libertad de sa voix éternellement calme. La Répartition va bientôt commencer et, pour l'instant, tout le monde ne regarde que toi.

-J'ai encore deux minutes, non ? Ann ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi !

Aloïs. Ses bavardages. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle avait envie d'assister de la rentrée. À égalité avec la vue d'un Potter nu dansant sur la table des Serpentards. Et, à défaut, mieux valait ne pas commettre l'erreur de l'encourager.

-Un manuel sur la Vie domestique et les habitudes sociales des Êtres de l'eau, répéta Orties en profitant d'une seconde d'accalmie, replongeant derechef les yeux dans son bouquin.

-Ann ! Allez, viens ! Faut que je te raconte comment ça s'est passé pour ma sœur dans le Poudlard Express !

-Oh... Intéressant, murmura Ann en se hâtant de s'installer auprès d'Orties, se trouvant soudainement un penchant fortuit pour les formes de vie aqueuses. Est-ce que la longévité du Calamar Géant y est abordée ?

-Pas tellement. Les sirènes s-

-C'était drôle, reprit Aloïs sans s'offusquer de n'avoir Ann qu'en face d'elle. La première image qu'elle a eu c'était un Préfet de Serpentard recouvert de fientes d'oiseau, mais après...

-Mais les circonstances ne sont pas toujours celles qui sont attendues, n'est-ce pas ? Et la vérité n'est pas insubmersible, une pirogue n'est jamais trop grande pour chavirer, quand bien même les vieux éléphants savent toujours où trouver de l'eau.

-Certes, mais il y a l'eau et le milieu de l'eau, et seul un ignorant va s'abreuver dans un étang où est mort un chien.

Très bien. Plus aucun intérêt n'était à accorder aux sempiternels papotages opposant Poppy à Xenophilius.

-... La dame aux bonbons. T'imagines ? Vingt Patacitrouilles ! Elle n'avait plus rien du tout après ça !

-A-Ah... ? fit Ann avec un sourire de complaisance, ne sachant trop si elle pourrait un jour être capable de sincèrement être contente de revoir Aloïs après deux bons mois de vacances bien mérités.

Les premiers jours étaient toujours les plus rudes. Après... On s'y faisait. Avec le temps. L'habitude, dirait-on.

-Oui ! Justement, je disais à Libe que j'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle irait à Gryffondor...

-De vrais Dingobules, glissa Oprah avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Xenophilius.

-... et que du coup elle avait de la chance, je sais pas si tu te souviens de Joh-

-J-Johan William Strauss, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ann pour lui rappeler que oui, elle le connaissant. Celui qui t'avait invitée le 4 avril de ta deuxième année à une petite fête organisée par James Potter pour la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard au Quidditch.

-Euh... Oui, lui, reprit Aloïs sans se démonter, habituée à l'attitude de son modèle de tous les temps. En réalité je suis juste super contente qu'elle soit là, déjà. Où qu'elle aille. Elle est super courageuse - c'est elle qui écrase toutes les araignées de la maison - mais aussi très gentille, intelligente...

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir la rencontrer. Bonjour, tout le monde !

Brunehilde balayait l'assemblée de ses regards chaleureux et de son sourire plein de fossettes. Presque immédiatement, Franklin se leva de son banc pour l'inviter à prendre place face à lui. Leur taux de compatibilité frôlait le ridicule. Ils s'équilibraient et se complétaient en tout point, ou presque, la bêtise maladive de Franklin n'aurait pas pu être compensée même si Merlin intervenait du bout de sa barbe pointue.

-C'est chaud, les Première années sont de plus en plus petits, non ? demandait le Serdaigle à la seule personne à la fois sensée et capable de le supporter – encore pire, de l'avoir voulu. Ils faisaient bouchon dans l'entrée.

-... creuse sa tombe avec son ventre. Bonjour Hilda' !

-Aloïs, calme, tempéra Libe de sa voix posée et lente avant de faire la bise à Brunehilde. Tu ne voudrais pas que le premier souvenir que Louise ait de Poudlard, outre le Préfet crotté, soit sa sœur en train de perturber sa Répartition, si ?

-Chut, ça va commencer, s'impatientait Franklin en rivant ses yeux vers le Directeur.

-Fais pas genre t'es intéressé, toi, maugréait une Orties toujours aussi amère.

 _-À tous ceux qui entrent ici pour la première fois, je leur souhaite la bienvenue, s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante. Et à tous nos anciens, je dis : bon retour ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Accueillons nos 1ères années comme il se doit !_

 _Des applaudissements plus ou moins enjoués – et plus ou moins sincères – emplirent la Grande Salle tandis que les désormais plus jeunes de l'établissement faisaient leur apparition, chapeau pointu tout neuf sur le crâne. Comme s'ils faisaient des pied-de-nez toutes les années au vieux Choixpeau qui régnait malgré tout en maître en ces lieues. Peut-être que toute cette entrée pompeuse était faite justement dans cette optique. À savoir, bien sûr, donner au vieux couvre-chef de Godric Gryffondor assez de faire-valoir pour souligner sa magnificence. La conspiration était extrêmement bien pensée, car en forçant les plus jeunes à acheter un chapeau rutilant et neuf, ils s'assuraient de leur étonnement et de leur implicite soumission au charisme que dégageait le vieux Choixpeau. Peut-être même était-ce là le critère de sélection ? Leur réaction face à cette soumission subconsciente ?_

 _Il allait falloir qu'elle vérifie ça._

 _L'illustre juge de tous les destins s'éclaircit la voix, entama quelques discrètes vocalises qui firent rire plus d'un Poufsouffle affamé et impatient, avant qu'il ne puisse entonner sa chanson du moment._

 _Je n'suis pas une beauté suprême,_

 _Je n'me veux pas moi-même,_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Car vous n'trouverez pas plus malin qu'moi._

 _-_ _Tu penses qu'y aura de la tarte aux abricots ?_

 _Bien que je n'sois pas merveilleux,_

 _-Franklin chéri, s'il te plaît..._

 _Mes conseils, eux, sont prodigieux._

 _-... un peu plus de respect._

 _Je suis là pour vous répartir_

 _-Mais..._

 _Et à cette tâche, je n'vais pas faillir._

 _-Si tu te la fermes pas Frank, je transformerai..._

 _J'me dois d'vous prévenir,_

 _-_ _... cheveux en asticots._

 _Qu'à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix sans faiblir,_

 _Bien que je n'sois pas des plus splendides._

 _Rien dans votre tête ne peut m'échapper,_

 _Rien dans vos gestes ne peut m'arrêter,_

 _Le Choixpeau que je suis a toujours raison,_

 _Quand il s'agit de faire connaître votre maison._

 _Des quatre différents étendards,_

 _Chacun possède ses vertus, ici à Poudlard._

 _Ainsi, pour aller à Gryffondor, il faut à tout âge,_

 _Montrer la valeur de son cœur d'or et de son courage._

 _Iront à Serdaigle, peut-être,_

 _Les érudits dont l'intelligence n'est plus à démontrer_

 _Ni la sagesse à connaître._

 _A Poufsouffle vous serez envoyés,_

 _Si vous avez le goût du travail acharné et d'la loyauté._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard,_

 _Si votre ambition rime avec gloire et roublard._

 _Sur votre tête posez-moi un instant,_

 _Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je vais décider avec raison,_

 _Alors n'ayez pas peur et restez calme et pensant,_

 _Car j'vais vous dire c'que sera votre maison!_

Un peu plus belliqueux que d'habitude, le Choixpeau Magique ? Contrairement aux années précédentes, même si Ann ne se souvenait des chansons qu'à quelques mots près, force était de constater que la prudence préconisée par l'illustre couvre-chef volubile restait discrète, mais pas suffisamment pour en demeurer imperceptible aux oreilles avisées. En réalité, elle ne résidait qu'en quelques mots. N'ayez pas peur. Coïncidence ou réalité scientifique ? Car Ann le sentait. Ces derniers temps, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Si seulement Odin pouvait lui donner la cause d'une telle ellipticité.

De brefs applaudissements firent la transition entre le discours mélodique du Choixpeau Magique et le Professeur McGonagall, qui prit fièrement sa place en déroulant son long rouleau de parchemin.

-Aachen, Ildy !

-C'est énorme comment sa chanson change juste assez pour qu'on soit assez attentifs à chaque année, mais pas plus, s'étonnait finalement Franklin, lui qui pourtant aurait juré quelques années auparavant que la relique de Gryffondor radotait d'année en année.

-Gryffondor ! Tonna ledit chapeau après avoir vaguement effleuré les cheveux de l'élève.

-Arvin, Eoforwyn !

-Mais, chère, très chère Pandora, dans le noir, tous les chats sont léopards, ce qui devient dangereux quand à trop chatouiller la truffe du lion on se fait bouffer la main. Traverse la rivière avant d'insulter le crocodile, ça ira mieux pour tout le monde.

Étaient-ils réellement partis en bataille nébuleuse de dictons inconnus au bataillon ? Aussi tôt dans l'année ? N'auraient-ils pas pu leur accorder quelques jours de répit, au moins ? Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas tendre l'oreille pour les écouter, elle qui avait plutôt bien réussi jusque là à ne pas trop leur prêter attention. Ça demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Mais, l'habitude aidant...

-C'est juste pour éviter la monotonie, je pense. En même temps, ça empêche les Gryffondor de faire les zouaves, donc c'est toujours ça de gagné, répondit Brunehilde l'air de rien, les yeux rivés sur la file d'élèves qui attendaient patiemment.

-Serdaigle !

Le petit adolescent blond vint rejoindre leur table, un sourire timide aux lèvres alors que les élèves les plus proches de lui l'accueillaient en applaudissant, tous rires déployés.

-Bennet, Willow !

-Du coup, des sirènes, Orties ? Fit mine de s'intéresser Libertad en se penchant vers elle.

Il n'y avait finalement que Aloïs pour rester concentrée sur la Répartition. Mais seul son mutisme contrastait avec l'implication qu'elle avait, elle qui gesticulait dans tous les sens pour faire de grands gestes. À sa sœur, à n'en pas douter.

-Poufsouffle !

-Beurk, Cactus !

-Serpentard, on parie combien ? Ricanait Franklin dans son coin, s'attirant un regard noir et las de Libertad.

-Secouer le fourré, c'est supporter ce qui en tombe, continuaient-ils en parallèle au monde qui les entourait. Rien ne sert de s'attacher avec une trop longue corde.

-Ne juge pas les gens selon l-

-Serpentard !

-Bjornsson, Hrodgaerd !

-Haha, bien joué Frank, ponctua Brunehilde en feignant un sérieux McGonagallien, malgré tes deux pour cents de chances de réussite. Et encore, je suis gentille.

-J'ai pas eu un A en Divination pour rien, chère amie.

Et il en était fier, en plus.

-Oh, percuta Orties avec deux Poudlard Express de retard sous le regard fixe de l'Espagnole. Mh. Majoritairement. Après, ça traite aussi pas mal des Fludjis aqueux et de toutes les formes de vies pouvant présenter un certain dan-

-Serdaigle !

-Regardez, la petite rousse là-bas ! Je viens de la voir, c'est elle !

-Blitwiss, Marie-Henriette !

-Que du bluff, pouffait as autant de troisième œil que j'ai de troisième bras.

-Courage, tu vas y arriver, Orties, fit la voix grave et calme d'une Libertad amusée.

-Gryffondor !

-Bloomsbury, Marius !

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour manger, finit par constater devrait plutôt aller se promener.

-Gryffondor !

-Bones, Apolline !

-Mais du coup, repris Libertad, est-ce que les êtres de l'eau sont sensibles au feudeymon ?

-C'est la rentrée, Franklin, soupirait Brunehilde. Et puis je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout après la fois où tu avais voulu zapper...

-Poufsouffle !

-Louise ! chuchotait Aloïs de la façon la moins discrète possible. Eh, Louise !

-Bulstrode, Teignous !

-Comme toutes les créatures, répondit mécaniquement Orties, probablement soulagée d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase.

-… et qu'on l'a retrouvée dans les rosiers. T'as encore envie que Rusard te tombe dessus ?

-Serpentard !

-Cargaud, Musard !

-Rusard, Musard… Trop de coïncidence, grimaça Franklin. Ne parle plus de lui à table s'il te plaît, Hilda.

-La sagesse d'un pauvre est bien trop souvent méprisée, en effet, assenaXenophilius d'une voix plus forteen se lissant son début de barbe, et le sot se croit loué même lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il n'a rien fait. De toute façon, une guerre est inutile tant qu'elle n'a pas éclaté.

-Mais ils vivent dans l'eau, releva Libertad.L'eau arrête le feu.

-Mais c'est le Solstice de Fearn ce soir ! s'écria la voix rocailleuse d'Oprah malgré les regards sévères du corps Uillearn Mirabiliann vont s'ouvrir pour quelques heures seulement, et ça ne se reproduira pas avant des années, pas tant que la conjoncture des-

-Gryffondor !

-Et puis te promener… En quoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ? Tu détestes la Botanique.

-Darcy, Juliet !

-Le feu. Pas le feudeymon. Aurais-tu déjà oublié l'essai à rendre pour le cours de DCFM ? Tu étais censée le composer durant les va-

-Ah mince ! s'exclama Aloïs en portant ses mains à ses joues. J'ai totalement oublié le devoir de DCFM. J'étais à la plage, aussi, cet été...

-J'en sais rien, s'étira Franklin en bâillant. C'est romantique ?

-Gryffondor !

-Fudge, Orabella !

-Parce que tu trouves ça romantique, toi, d'aller te balader à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite à la nuit tombée, en dérogeant au règlement ?

-... et je dois avouer qu'entre Louise a failli se noyer après être tombée de la jetée -heureusement que sa magie a fait une sorte de Têtenbulle- et la fête qu'on a organisée pour ses onze ans et mes...

-Gryffondor !

-Eh bien les moldus ont leurs images animées censées faire peur, nous on a la Forêt Interdite...

-Gamp, Hester !

-... pas possible de caler le feudeymon au milieu de tout ça ! Oh…

-… n'auras pas peur car je serai là pour te protéger, Hilda. Et je te prendrai dans mes bras quand tu te prendras le pied dans les racines, et je...

-Serpentard !

-…quand tu trébucheras, continuait de divaguer Franklin. Ah, et je-

-Green, Mousse !

-... ressemblera à quoi le nouveau prof de DCFM ? J'aimerais bien un jeune, encore, et puis…

-Franklin. Je t'avais dit d'arrêter ces herbes moldues, tu sais que ça te fait dire n'importe quoi. Maintenant chut, je crois que Slughorn regarde par ici.

-Poufsouffle !

-Grunberg, Fausty !

-... mais pas un jeune louche, enfin je sais pas mais il n'avait pas l'air net du tout, mais pas du tout du tout...

-Ann. Ann ? Youhou, Ann !

-Serpentard !

-Ou-oui ?

-Hawk, Edith !

-Par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! Elle est vivante !

-... et s'il pouvait être beau, ça serait cool. Ça rendrait aussi ses cours bien plus intéressants. Les Détraqueurs, mais quelle plaie...

-Serpentard !

-Frank ! Le réprimanda vivement Brunehilde. Concentre-toi. Tu étais presque bien parti.

-Holmes, Cyneburg !

-... -ment, les seuls qui ont trouvé ça cool, ce sont ceux qui ont prévu de passer leur vie à Azkaban, y a pas moyen…

-Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit le jeune homme. Les futurs petits aigles qui vont nous rejoindre n'ont pas besoin que je leur communie spirituellement mes encouragements, si ?

-Serpentard !

-Huygens, Osmonda !

-... ils quitteront jamais leur île de toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi il faut tant que nous apprenions leur généalogie...

C'est à peu près à cet instant là qu'Ann décrocha, étonnée de voir l'avion en papier magique que Potter et Black venaient de créer planer dans l'air de la Grande-Salle et atterrir droit dans l'oreille de Severus Rogue. Il avait parcouru les quatre tables, ce qui constituait malgré leur petit intellect une belle preuve d'aérodynamisme. Peut-être avaient-ils fini par assimiler leurs cours de sortilèges de quatrième année ?

-Poufsouffle !

-Jyhanson, Eadric !

-Je pense qu'elle te demande juste de te taire pour pouvoir écouter tranquillement, intervint Libertad en examinant sa robe aussi noire que ses cheveux.

-... couleur de leurs ongles ! Pareil pour le feudeymon, en réfléchissant deux minutes, tout le monde sait que personne n'en croisera après avoir...

-Serpentard !

-Kayden, Harry !

-Mais, Libe, tout le monde parle. Pas vrai ma Hilda? Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu grondes ?

-C'est au bois dur qu'on attache le bœuf, chantonna Xenophilius d'un air entendu, rompant une fois de plus l'effort de chuchotement de la tablée. Et du coup si le mur ne se fend pas, aucune fourmi ne peut accéder à son intérieur.

-... ça par de vrais cours, genre des vrais de vrais, mais je sais pas moi...

-Serdaigle !

-Parce que même les Poufsouffles de troisième année ont des remarques plus lumineuses que les tiennes, mon Franky.

-Kinker, Harrison !

-... comme l'envers du décors de la photographie magique, ou j'sais pas moi, mais des-

-Serpentard !

-Eh, s'indigna Franklin. Quand m-

-Oh ! Oh ! s'exclamait Aloïs.

-Lawford, Louise !

-Ma sœur ! C'est elle ! Allez, va à Serdaigle ! Je lui ferai visiter toutes les tours et lui donnerai des astuces pour les énigmes – vous vous souvenez, quand vous aussi étiez en première a-

-Gryffondor !

-O-Oh... Super !

-On a échappé belle… ? Murmura Orties, toujours plongée dans sa lecture, trop bas cependant pour que tout le monde ne l'entende.

-Lewis, Jonathan !

-Je suis trop contente pour elle !

-Elle y sera très bien entourée, sourit Brunehilde en se détournant de Franklin, annonçant leur conversation comme étant terminée. Les Gryffondor sont très soudés. (Hilde)

-Qui vole un bœuf le fait pour voler un œuf.

Ah, ça, non, pensa Ann. Et d'ailleurs eux-mêmes auraient dû le voir, aussi pencha-t-elle pour le lapsus. Mais quand bien même la question restait entière : Peut-on réellement voler quelque chose de cher et volumineux pour ne récupérer que la petite chose qui traîne en arrière-plan ? Quand bien même elle soit insignifiante en comparaison ? Tout doit dépendre de la qualité de cette petite chose, mais à supposer qu'elle n'est qu'un œuf à côté d'un bœuf… Aucun intérêt. Il fallait qu'elle consulte les archives philomagiques de la bibliothèque pour en avoir le cœur net.

-...fle.

-Meister, Ulrich !

-J'aurais quand même préféré l'avoir avec nous. Et je vous l'aurais présentée, vous auriez vu comment elle est trop...

-Bon, Libe, sinon, 'faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, annonça Franklin après un petit coup d'oeil boudeur à une Brunehilde désintéressée.

-Gryffondor !

-…m'a même une fois offert un collier avec des...

-Plaît-il, Frank ?

-Osbalt, Ozzie !

-On dirait qu'ils seront quand même une grosse promotion, Aloïs, fit Brunehilde en interrompant momentanément son interlocutrice. Elle sera loin d'être seule, et je suis sûre qu'elle s'y fera plein d'amis.

-Tout le monde sait que vous autres préfets avez... profitez de certains avantages, et...

-Poufsouffle !

-Oui, mais je pensais que pour l'intégration, tout ça, avoir déjà une sœur dans sa maison l'aurait aidée, et puis...

-Va droit au but, Newman, articula Libertad, circonspecte.

-Parkin, Lysandra !

-Le mot de passe de la salle de bains des préfets ?

-...seule, là-bas, donc...

-Franklin ! s'exclama Brunehilde qui ne pouvait simplement plus feindre l'indifférence face à son gamin de petit-ami.

-Serdaigle !

-Mh... Attends, on les a reçus hier par hibou...

-Porpens, Queenie !

-Tu pourras essayer « Même pas en rêves », même s'il me semble que maintenant, c'est plutôt « va voir chez les Serpentards si j'y suis ».

-Gryffondor !

-Égoïste, bouda Franklin.

-Rappaport, Dorys !

-S'il y avait eu une maison pour les benêts, t'aurais été le premier réparti dedans, Newman, constata sobrement Libertad.

-Ah, Hilde, commença Aloïs maintenant qu'une oreille semblait attentive à ses récits. J'ai croisé ton frère sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour ! Il travaille à Gringotts, maintenant ?

-Gryffondor !

-Normalement, les amis, ça s'entraide, tu sais ? Persifla Franklin.

-Roger, Paega !

-C'est temporaire, je crois avoir entendu que c'était le directeur du Bureau des Liaisons Gobelines qui lui a demandé d'y faire...

-Et naïf, avec tout ça, rigola Orties, que Libertad ne tarda pas à rejoindre.

-Poufsouffle !

-Normal qu'il n'ait pas été nommé Préfet, lui répondit l'Espagnole sans cesser de pouffer. Tu imagines ? Il serait resté bloqué avec les nouveaux devant la statue, il se trompe une fois sur deux.

-Rowle, Euan !

-Excusez-moi, Libertroparfaite Gonzalameilleure, râla Franklin, plus grande Préfète-en-Chef de tous les temps, je ne souhaitais pas vous importuner.

-... donc non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant, mais il adore ça, alors bon.

-Oh, j'avais un cousin qui...

-Poufsouffle !

-Scamander, Seraphina !

-Serdaigle est une espèce en voie de disparition ce soir, commenta Franklin d'un air faussement dépité. Je suis, mais y a rien à suivre.

-Serdaigle !

-Ou pas, Frankie chéri.

-On en a pour l'instant six, Gryffondor en est à dix, Serpentard à huit, tout comme Poufsouffle, souffla Ann pour essayer d'apporter un peu de réalité dans ce débat stérile.

-Seward, Puck !

-Ann, Ann, Ann, fit Franklin en secouant la tête, les statistiques, toujours les statistiques... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne t'es pas destinée à l'Arithmancie. Une raison particulière que tu voudrais m'évoquer ce soir ?

Elle rougit comme une pomme trop mure, et chercha de l'aide de partout. Personne ne pouvait la sortir des griffes de Franklin Newman pour l'instant, et elle ne s'y était pas préparée. Les vacances d'été avaient fait leur office, et être confrontée à ça dès la rentrée… L'horreur.

-Poufsouffle !

-Ann ?

-Shustrode, Edwina !

-Je-Jen'aimepastropleschiffres, fut sa réponse bredouillée de derrière ses cheveux.

-Et pourtant, repartit une Aloïs qui s'était tue deux minutes de trop, l'an dernier en Arithmancie...

-Serdaigle !

-Newman, l'apostropha Libertad de son ton de Préfet sans Répartition continue et je ne m'entends même pas penser avec tes pitreries. Silence, tu veux ? Lawford, même remarque.

-Thickey, Irène !

-L-Libe…commença une Aloïs qu'un regard noir fit taire.

-Mais c'est presque fi-

-Frankie chéri. Encourage donc spirituellement les petits aiglons.

-Gryffondor !

-Tibert, Swidhun !

-Ouais, les quelques petits Gryffondor ou Poufsouffles qui se sont perdus en chemin pour échouer ici, c'est ça ? Persiflait encore et toujours le grand Franklin Newman.

-Poufsouffle !

-Bah tiens, un de plus, continua-t-il, lassé.

-Tristanopolos, Isolt !

-Et lui, il gagne haut la main le sésame du pire nom de l'année, rigola-t-il sans la moindre discré pour nous non plus.

-Serpentard !

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Franklin. Newman, articula froidement Libertad. Ne m'oblige pas à enlever des points à notre propre Maison alors que les sabliers ne sont probablement même pas encore en route.

-Tuft, Andreas !

-Elle a raison, chouchou. Économise-les plutôt pour ton fameux talent en Divination qui nous a faits chuter à la troisième place l'année dernière, se moqua gentiment Brunehilde.

-Serdaigle !

Franklin fit semblant de ne rien entendre et, la mine très probablement faussement réjouie, il se leva pour la nouvelle arrivée en hurlant et en tapant du pied sur le sol – on n'entendait plus que lui.

-Wilkins, Kendra !

-Je crois que je le préférais encore en train de râler, commenta sobrement Orties sans fermer son livre.

-Serdaigle !

-Allez ! Un doublé pour nous ! s'exclama Franklin en ressortant le même numéro extravagant.

-Ton troisième œil en verrait-il un troisième, Newman? pouffa tranquillement Libertad.

-Wilson, Athelstan !

-Ne poussons pas notre chance, veux-tu, Libe ?

-Serpentard.

-Dix pour Poufsouffle, dix pour Serpentard, onze pour Gryffondor et neuf pour nous, comptabilisa calmement Ann.

-Sérieux ? Première fois qu'on a un score aussi bas ! Je n-

-Avant de vous laisser déguster un autre de nos somptueux festins, résonna la voix claire de Dumbledore, je suis particulièrement heureux de vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs que nous accueillons cette année entre les murs de notre cher Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de chaleureusement accueillir le professeur Lockhart, qui assurera les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à compter de cette année…

De petits applaudissements accueillir cette nouvelle, bien que les mots tant attendus par la horde d'étudiants soient d'un tout autre genre. Ann ne vit ni ne regarda ce nouveau professeur, elle qui lui tournait le dos et qui, de toute façon, se refusait à juger un livre selon sa couverture. Comment aurait-elle pu lire le Traité inter-dimensionnel de la matérialité magique, sinon ?

-...Mais je ne veux pas priver vos estomacs affamés de la pitance que nous ont préparé nos chers cuisiniers. Bon appétit !

Et comme par magie – ou plutôt, par magie – des dizaines de plats vinrent garnir les grandes tablées étudiantes et professorales. Les éclats de voix juvéniles des premières années étaient reconnaissables parmi tous, car quand bien même ils proviendraient d'un monde sorcier, aucun mot ne pouvait vraiment décrire quel effet cela faisait de cligner des yeux et de se retrouver avec une énorme dinde rôtie aux herbes de Provence face à soi.

-Eh, eh, eh, Ann ! Tu sais quoi ? Mon père a appris au Ministère - est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'il travaille à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ? -, il appris, donc, que Mr Dumbledore et Mrs Cryte avaient eu un rendez-vous avec le Ministre ! Le Ministre en personne, tu te rends compte ? Comme Mrs Cryte di-

-Aloïs, passe-moi les pilons de poulet s'il te plait.

-Tu t'es remise à manger de la viande, Libe?

Le pire avait été frôlé, Aloïs venait de se trouver une autre cible. Ann put donc tranquillement garnir son assiettes de petites portions de chacun des plats qui étaient à sa portée – tant pis pour les côtes de porc, ses bras n'étaient pas assez longs et elle n'osait pas sortir le Fléau, car prudence est mère de sûreté. Dinde rôtie, marrons en sauce, purée de pomme de terre douce aux carottes, jambonneau braisé, quiche aux...

-Annie. Professeur, 5ème année, poudre.

-Leonard Stevens Derdy, s'exécuta-t-elle immédiatement, presque automatiquement. Vingt-sept ans mais encore très adolescent dans son comportement, 149 de QI moldu, 87% de coefficient d'efficacité magique, 258 au test de Whimpchit. Très gros potentiel, probablement un grand sorcier en devenir, il est d'ailleurs arrivé quinzième au classement des jeunes sorciers les plus prometteurs au niveau mondial du magazine de Pékin, dont je n'ai jamais réussi à prononcer le nom. Xi Ji Chuan ? Dans tous les cas, il avait un avenir qui semblait radieux à tous les plus grands esprits du moment. Sauf que ce qu'il consommait, c'était des drogues, Oprah. Et pas de la poudre d'aile de Nargole, ou de la vapeur solidifiée de corne de Ronflak à Pustule. Et c'est très mauvais. Les drogues sont naturellement consommées pour leurs effets mais leur usage présente toujours des risques et des dangers, insistait-elle lourdement comme à chaque fois qu'Oprah évoquait son passé de délinquante. Tout cela varie selon les produits utilisés et aussi selon l'usage qui en est fait, selon la sensibilité, l'état physique et psychique du consommateur et selon les circonstances de la consommation. On peut parler du potentiel de nuisance, ou la capacité de nuisance possible d'une drogue envers le consommateurs et son entourage. Il y a trois domaines. Un potentiel intoxicant somatique peut léser certains organes et peut conduire à la mort par overdose, un potentiel intoxicant psychique. Il y a aussi un potentiel agressogène, qui supprime les inhibitions et donne un sentiment de toute-puissance, ce qui conduit à surestimer ses capacités et son appréciation du danger et à passer à l'acte d'où les actes de violence et les accidents. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi un potentiel addictif. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas? C'est la propriété des drogues de conduire à la dépendance.

-Tu dois manger.

-Les dangers et les risques sont très nombreux et à prendre au sérieux, Poppy. On recense le risque somatique, le risque psychique, le risque social et le risque maternel et fœtal. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que quelques applications d'un outil capable de mettre dans un état de semi-esclavage, voir de semi-adoration face à lui. Les drogues, en outre, sont d'autant plus dangereuses lorsque l'individu est jeune. Ainsi, sur un fœtus, les effets peuvent entraîner des malformations physiques ou mentales, et peuvent, dans les pires cas, aboutir à la fausse couche. Evidemment, l'adulte consommant ces drogues ne peut pas être déformé par elles. Cependant, elles peuvent conduire à des affections psychiatriques graves: dépression, psychose, paranoïa ou schizophrénie chronique. D'autant pl-

-Oh. La Jelly est bien précoce cette année.

La jelly.

La Jelly.

Et dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine eu l'occasion de commencer le banquet.

Elle était là, l'erreur de la nature, l'aberration industrielle. Elle était là, gigotante, toute grelottante et rouge comme des fraises écrasées. Non pas qu'elle ait pu contenir des fruits sous une quelconque forme, Ann s'en était assurée auprès des Elfes de maison.

-Sais-tu, mon cher Luce, dit Oprah l'air de rien, que c'est avec les os des poissons sacrés que l'on fait les meilleures gélatines, et donc les meilleures Jelly ?

Mais autre chose réussit à s'accaparer l'attention d'Ann, et ainsi de la sauver de la nausée. C'était la table des Gryffondor, et plus spécialement la façon fascinante dont Peter essayait de lui faire parvenir son message en morse. « A-L-AIDE », accompagné d'un coup d'oeil éloquent envers la petite Louise qui semblait absorbée par sa conversation avec Lily. À sens unique, à n'en juger que par l'expression ennuyée que tous affichaient autour d'elle.

Ann pouffa. Les comportements étaient apparemment transmissibles au sein de la même cellule familiale, quand bien même il faille à ce moment-là essayer de trouver la souche, et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de rencontrer les parents Lawford. Ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le patient zéro la mettait mal à l'aise alors, loin de toute jelly et pipelette intempestive, elle se focalisa sur la fin de son repas. Et sur le fondant au chocolat.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous très occupés à digérer ce sompteux festin, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin de pouvoir vous donner les habituelles recommandations de début d'année. Nous avons longtemps vécu libres de soucis, mais aujourd'hui la discorde grandit parmi nous, nourrie des folies d'un homme qui en abreuve les peurs des autres. Poudlard est votre Maison, et vous en êtes les piliers. Ce sont nos choix, qui déterminent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. Bientôt, vous porterez sur vous épaules le fardeau de sorciers plus aguerris que vous ne l'êtes. Je vais le répéter : ce qui compte, c'est ce que vous choisissez, ce en quoi vous décidez de croire et dans quelle mesure. Nous avons atteint la croisée des chemins. Voici donc venu le début d'une nouvelle année. Mais il est un temps pour les discours solennels et ce temps est terminé. Alors : bonne nuit !


End file.
